Different Paths
by xodebussyxo
Summary: Bella finally decides which path is right for her, but what will the Volturi think of her choice? Will the pack accept her decision? And what other relationships are changing? (I suck at summaries!) *Lemons *This is a Bella and Jacob love story along with other pairings. *Taking place of Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer created.**

**This is my first Twilight story, so bare with me! This is a short chapter for me, but it's just the teaser, really.**

**A few things you should know:**

***It is mainly a Bella/Jacob romance. **

***There are a lot of lemons. **

***& it's based after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You love that _leech_, Bella! How the fuck do you expect me to react to your engagement?" Yet another fight between Jacob and I in his—_our _garage. I'm getting use to this routine. I come over, Jacob tries to talk me out of marrying Edward, we get into a fight, and I leave. The fights were beginning to get at me, weighing me down with guilt.

I have begun to think that us remaining friends after our kiss on the mountains was a big mistake. We aren't Jacob and Bella anymore. We have turned into this jealous, sexually tensed, bitter couple. Not like we are a couple. Jacob couldn't keep me away from Edward. Not with the severe fear of losing him to imprint. I hate to say it, but Edward is the safer choice. I know I won't get my heart crushed by him, it'll just stop. With Jacob, my heart will get crushed and continue beating afterwards.

"Hello? Earth to Bells. Gonna respond?" Jacob snapped his large russet colored fingers in front of my face. When his fingers vanished from my face, I focused on his beautiful eyes looking down on me. They started to melt into mine and within seconds I knew where this was going.

"Jake, I need to leave." He knew that was my call for when I was starting to lust after him and needed to end it immediately, so he braced his self with a calming breath. I rushed out of the garage and onto the familiar rough dirt path facing the driveway.

"You can't ever just let us happen, can you?" He was following me, trying to push my buttons. I wouldn't let it happen this time. I was tired of spending my remaining days alive on fighting with him. "You can't just leave our lives in fate's hands? Are you that scared of real love?" I finally get to my truck after what seemed like the longest walk ever. As I put my hand on the door handle, Jake placed his hand on the door, giving his full weight onto it, making me stay outside to listen to his ramblings.

"Jake, I need to go home. Edward is probably worried." I sighed. I felt so bad for doing this Edward all the time. I feel even worst now that we both knew how I feel about Jacob.

Jacob cupped my chin with his large, warm hand and forced me to look at him. Just his touch left me in goose bumps and small shudders of desire. His brown eyes melting into mine as if he was trying to merge with my soul. I couldn't help but to study every one of his perfect features. His perfect shaped jaw, dark brown hair that was finally growing back to normal, and of course, his thick, wet lips. It was then that I noticed I was biting my bottom lip. Jake mimicked my action and a small moan escaped my lips. Jake's eyes went wide with satisfaction and desire.

"I bet he doesn't have this effect on you, Bells. I bet that I am the only boy that can make you feel like this." His eyes were switching from my lips to my eyes. I had to keep the conversation going. I had to start arguing with him again so I can escape.

"Edward turns me on, too." A growl escaped Jacob's chest as the words left my mouth.

In a fast motion, he grabbed both of my arms and wedged me between him and my truck door. Before I could reject, he crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was rough and angry, which only made the wetness in my center worst. I was shocked when I realized that I was kissing back. Jacob knotted his hand into my hair and the other hand on my lower back, pushing me closer to him. I felt that he was just as turned on as I was. It made me gasp, knowing that I had that effect on him. Suddenly, I was being forceful, kissing him faster and rougher, darting my tongue into his mouth and dancing with his own, my hands tangling into his long hair.

I want him. I want him in every way and I was sure if I told him, he would give himself to me. Jacob pulled back for air and started to kiss along my cheek bone, down to my neck, and back up. I let out small moans, which encouraged him more. He bit my neck and made me gasp out his name. After a while of mind-blowing sensations on my neck, he pulled away, leaving me whimpering from the loss. "That mark means that you're mine. Got it, Bells?" His words were laced with desire and passion.

I opened my mouth and could barely speak. My mouth had suddenly gotten so dry. "Jake…" I moaned out his name in pleasure. He looked me in the eyes and knew that there was something on my mind. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I swallowed multiple times before I could even say a word. With a fake confidence, I finally spoke. "Fuck me." I finally managed to let the words fall from my mouth. Jake's chest let out another growl as his eyes got wide again. He tossed me up into his arms and quickly rushed me into his house. We were making out the whole time, so when he dropped me on his bed, I was pissed that I loss his lips.

Jake threw his shirt off and I followed his movements, throwing off mine as well. Jake suddenly looked pissed and grabbed my wrists. "I want to undress you." His demanding words made me moan in eagerness. My tension eased as I got to watch him undress. His eyes remaining on mine the whole time. A warm feeling running through my whole body. He slowly slid his hands down to his cut off jeans and undid the button and zipper. My eyes ravaged every new part of skin being revealed. I was ready to tackle him and finish taking off the last pieces of clothing he had. When he got down to his boxers, my heartbeat got unbelievably faster. I could see his arousal through the extremely thin material. He was so large! As his hands reached down to the waistband of his boxers, he stared in my eyes. We shared a quiet moment, our eyes doing all of the talking. Desire, lust, passion, and the most obvious emotion in our eyes, love.

I barely jumped out of my skin when my phone went off. Jacob let out a growl as I quickly fumbled around my jean pockets for my small, out of date phone. Retrieving it, I gasped. I almost broke out into tears as I read the caller I.D.

My actions finally hit me. I finally let what had just happened and what was about to happen, hit me straight in the heart. Without words, I jumped up from the bed and threw my shirt on and continued for the door.

"Babe?" Jake tried to grab my arm as I raced out of the room but thankfully, I got by for once. He stayed back in the room to put his jean shorts back on, giving me time to get to the truck before he could grab me again. "Bella!" He repeated as he ran through the house and outside. I quickly started my old truck, praying that it will start, and then threw it into reverse. "Bella!" He yelled again standing in front of my windshield. I refused to look at him. As I raced down the road, I looked in my rearview mirror and saw him phase, running into the woods. It wasn't long before I heard a loud roar.

When I was sure that I was off the Res, I pulled over on the side of the road and put my knees to my chest. It was becoming night time, so I knew not many people would be on these roads. I didn't care anyway. I lay there, shuddering and sobbing. This will be the last time that I see Jacob. I have decided that, to save Edward from more heartache. I cry harder, realizing our goodbye wasn't exactly the best goodbye. Well, really, it was fucking horrible. I screamed loud, as if I could let out some of the pain.

A cold hand was on my face, suddenly. "What is it, love?" Great. Edward. Just what I need. I cry harder from guilt as the events with Jacob replay in my head. Edward pulls me onto his lap and holds me. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve his sympathy. I try my best to push away from him but after multiple attempts, I realized that it was a useless objective and give up. "You're worrying me, love." Edward's honey laced voice spilled into my head, comforting me slightly.

Finally, Edward had had enough of my silence, and grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Did he hurt you?" Anger settling in his throat.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I needed to say that he didn't hurt me. I needed to explain the tears. I didn't need Edward killing Jacob. All though, after telling him this, he might.

Edward smothered me in kisses, on my cheeks, nose, forehand, lips. For the first time, I noticed that I was straddling him. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. We've never been in this position before. Too bad it will never happen again, once Edward breaks up with me. I pushed the thought in the back of my mind and forced myself to speak. "No. He didn't hurt me. He would never hurt me." Edward looked disappointed that he didn't get to beat him up. _Wait for it, Ed_. I thought.

"Then why is my beloved shedding tears?" Edward asked as he caught the last tears on my cheek with his lips.

"We… made out." I felt Edward's body tense up. _There's more. _"It went really far. We almost…" I didn't need to say the last one, Edward knew. Before I knew it, I was sitting alone in my truck and Edward was outside, seething. "I will destroy that mutt!" His hands went straight to his golden hair, pulling at it with force. I got out and placed my hands on his chest. "Edward, no. I asked for it. All of it." The look he gave me made me wish that I was never born. He stopped in his place, his hands down to his sides, and a completely heart wrenching look on his face. He hated me. My stomach dropped and I almost vomited. I started gasping for air.

Edward's arms were around me quickly and he was smothering my hair with kisses. "Bella, I understand that you have human needs that I can't help you with. In a way, I knew that this would happen. But as long as you want to spend your life with me, I don't care what you do with him." I gasped at his words. He couldn't be serious. My boyfriend just gave me the okay to screw my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's all just take a moment to think of our favorite TwiGuy and sigh happily at the thoughts. 3**

**_Sigh._****..**

**...**

**Anyways!**

**So many views! Don't be afraid to leave some reviews and let me know what you would like to see happen in this story. c:**

So here's chapter 2.

Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish I owned Jacob, though. c;

* * *

I throw my phone against the wall, as Jacob's name comes up on the caller I.D. for the billionth time.

"Is the mutt still calling? It's past midnight, maybe I should answer and tell him to stop." Edward's voice was empty as he lay next to me on my bed. I couldn't help to feel so cold in his arms, after being wrapped around Jacob's all day. A sting of guilt hits me straight in the gut and I hold Edward closer as a silent apology runs through my mind. "I am so sorry about what happened today, Edward. You must hate me." I spoke as empty as Edward did.

He pulled me closer to his cold, rock chest and kissed the top of my messy haired head. "I don't hate you, love. I could never hate you. I just wish I could have been in Jacob's shoes instead. I wish I could make love to you." He sighed a sigh full of jealousy.

I pushed free from his arms to look directly into his eyes. "You could." Where did all of this confidence come from?

For once in my whole life, I saw Edward's eyes full of desire, mirroring mine. He bit his lip in consideration. "You know we can't. I could kill you." He mumbled, defeated, and disappointment replaced the desire in his eyes.

I quickly sat up and chuckled quietly, a dark chuckle. A chuckle saying _I-Feel-So-Ugly-Because-My-Boyfriend-Doesn't-Want-T o-Touch-Me_. "Aren't you planning on killing me anyway?" The words rolled off of my tongue before I had a chance to think about how that would affect him. I knew it had to hurt. He didn't want to kill me, and he sure as hell didn't want to call my turning, _killing_.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist, breathing a cold breath into my ear. His lips traced my exposed collarbone and slowly up my jaw. I practically squealed with excitement, thinking that Edward had finally decided to be my first. I let out a small moan, encouraging him. His lips went back down to my throat and stopped there, kissing it softly, before leaving my presences. I groaned.

"Love, I will not risk your life. We made a plan. Sex after marriage. It will be even more special waiting, I promise." Edward's voice suddenly became comforting, coaxing me to smile. I was so frustrated, though, in more ways than one. "Now get some sleep, Bella." He pulled me back down on the bed with him and wrapped his arm around my stomach. He started to hum my lullaby and my eyelids got heavier. One last thought ran through my head before I drifted to sleep; _I have never felt so cold. Where is my Sun?_

I awoke to my cell phone ringing on full blast. I slowly got out of bed, cursing whoever was calling me, and walked towards the spot that I threw it towards. When I realized that I left it on vibrate, it hit me that Edward had picked my phone up, placing it on the desk, and turning on the ringer in case he needed to call me.

I groaned when the ringtone seemed to only get louder and further away. "I'm coming." I mumbled, sleepily. I took the five small steps to my desk when the phone silenced. _Too late. _I grabbed the phone anyways and strained my tired eyes to view the screen. 23 missed calls, 4 voicemails. I gasped. _Since when did I become so popular? _I laughed at my own stupid thought before opening my phone in further inspection.

Jacob called 20 times since I left his house. 1 from Jessica. 1 from Mike. 1 from Mom. 4 voicemails from Jacob. I sunk to the floor, daring to call my voicemail. When I heard his voice, my stomach dropped.

_"Bells, hun, I am so sorry for how far things went... Ugh. No, actually, I am not sorry. I love you, you love me, why didn't we just let it happen? Look, I'm going to be running all day, thinking. Call me back so I know you're okay?"_

_ "Bells, you're worrying me. I've already called you 12 times already. Pick up! Sorry to blow up your phone like this but I didn't what to leave our friendship left like that. Please call me."_

_ "That bloodsucker bit you, didn't he? Jealous that he can't have you in that way so he goes and bites you, right? I swear to God, Bella, if I find out that you were bitten, I will burn him."_

_ "That's it. I'm not calling anymore. You're obviously too stubborn to answer. Just… _fuck. _Call me back. I'm worried about you."_

Holding back the tears was completely pointless. They were raining down from my eyes and there was no use trying to stop a storm.

Going about my day while pretending that Jacob didn't exist was just impossible. I love him. He's my best friend. If I wasn't too scared of imprinting, we would be together. Maybe I should have just let things happen yesterday. Where would we be at, though? Would we be dating, or would we be in more pain? I rather not figure out. The words that Edward said kept playing back in my head. The ones where he said he didn't care what I did with Jacob. That can't possibly be true. He would hate me. He would break up with me. Why would he even say that?

"You alright, Swan?" Mike broke my thoughts with a large smile on his face. For once, I was thankful for him.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about Edward." I wanted to slap myself in the face. Why did I just say that? Mike always gets sad when I bring up Edward.

"Well you didn't look too happy just now. Is everything okay with you two?" The smile on his face was unbreakable. What a dick. I wish I could call my best friend ever here to punch Mike in the face for me.

"Everything is fine!" I snapped. Mike still looked cheerful which only pissed me off more. I walked past him and towards the back. It was five already, I am suppose to get off at six but really, I think Mr. Newton will understand if I leave an hour early.

I quickly left Newton's as fast as I could, ignoring Mike's remarks about how pretty I looked today. I didn't need another awkward conversation with him today. Everyday he asks me out, and everyday it's the same answer. _Sorry, Mike, but I'm still engaged to Edward_. I got in my truck and noticed the square white piece of paper on my dashboard.

_"Emmett, Jasper and I have gone hunting. I won't be back until the weekend is over. Sorry for not stopping inside beforehand, it was a spur of the moment thing and Emmett was in a hurry. I will be back soon, my love. I already miss you._

_-E."_

My heart sank as I read the letter. I learned to decode the stuff that Edward does. Leaving me a note like this says something like; _Alice saw something, but don't worry!_ I started hyperventilating. The Volturi. I just know it's about them. I needed to do something. Or talk to somebody. I just needed to quit thinking and worrying.

I quickly turned the engine over in my truck and threw my foot on the gas pedal. I drove down the highway as fast as my poor old truck would go. Before I knew it, I was there. The Res. I was tempted to turn around when I saw the sign, but it was too late, my heart was set on seeing my best friend. I needed his comfort.

As soon as I parked, Jacob ran out of the familiar red house and practically threw my door off the hinges. He pulled me out of the truck, kicking the door shut with his foot, and hugging me tightly. "Bells, you had me so worried!" Jacob picked me up in the hug, throwing me around in the air. The huge smile appeared on my face and I realized that I can't be without my Sun. We would just have to set boundaries.

"What are you doing here? You aren't still pissed about what happened?" Jacob said cautiously, setting me down on the ground, and pulling away from me.

"Well it wasn't exactly your fault." I responded sluggishly. Jacob's eyebrow raised in challenge. "It wasn't _all _your fault." I corrected. Jacob smiled the wide smile that made my heart skip a beat. I giggled like a child and threw myself back into his arms. "Bells…" He moaned my name happily into my hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "I don't want to lose you." I mumbled into his bare chest. I heard Jacob's heart race from the words. "I'm not going anywhere, Bells. You're mine. Forever."

* * *

**More lemons in the next chapter! Just a quick warning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMONS!**!

**You have been warned.**

**Again, I do not own Twilight. I only own Jacob in my dreams.**

Okay, proceed.

* * *

"Don't worry about the Volturi, alright? The leeches—the Cullens will take care of everything. You have a coven of vampires to protect you _and_ you have me." Jacob smiled triumphantly at the thought of being my protector. I punch his arm playfully, but only hurting myself.

"Jacob Black, your ego is so big." I said between giggles.

"That's not the only thing on me that's big." Jacob said with a wink. His husky voice made me gasp. I felt my stomach tighten up in arousal. His words only made me recall yesterday night, when I was seconds away from seeing him completely nude. A sting of guilt hit when I realized that I was mentally kicking myself for running out on him—on us.

"I should probably go." I said with a sigh. I started to stand from the too small couch when Jacob clutched onto my arm, making escape impossible. "No. Please don't leave. I'll behave." The look in Jacob's eyes was full of pity and remorse. I could not help myself but to jump on top of Jacob in an attempt to tick1le him. I needed to see his bright smile.

My fingers like tiny little daggers, gently stabbing Jacob in his most weakest spots. He was laughing, but he wasn't in tears. Tickling was suppose to bring you to tears from laughter. At first, I thought maybe my weak attempts were hurting him, but then I remembered Jacob was not ticklish. He rolled us around so that he was now on top of me, barely putting any of his body weight on me. His large hands jolted all over my body, electricity hitting each time. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to die. "Jake!" I squealed between gasps. Suddenly Jake stopped, and before letting me breathe, he put his lips to my ear. "I love hearing you scream my name." He whispered before giving me the hottest look that I have ever seen. Watching Jacob bite his lip practically made me climax right there.

Jacob leaned close to me, bringing his large, warm hands up to cup my face. I was eagerly waiting for him to kiss me. He was being so slow that it was almost torture.

I moaned quietly as our lips moved in sync. Instinctively, I threw my arms around his neck and dug my fingernails into his bare back. Jacob's moaned made us both kiss more eagerly, as if we were going to lose each other that second. I've never been kissed like this, it was so amazing. Why was Edward so afraid of this? With Jacob's lip on mine, I barely felt the guilt that hit my heart. I tried to convince myself that I was Edward's and Edward's only, that he is the only man I love, that we will be married in a couple of months and I will never see Jacob again but honestly, I don't know how much of that was true anymore.

Jacob coaxed his tongue into my mouth and danced around with mine. I gently nipped at his lip which to my surprise was a huge turn on for him. Without pulling away from the kiss, he stood up and picked me up from the couch and took us to his bedroom. He put me on the bed, hovering on top of me. His hands were everywhere. When I felt his hands touch under my shirt, I realized how constricting everything was. I quickly sat up and threw my shirt off, to the ground. Jacob almost came undone when he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra today. A growl came from his chest, proving to me that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. The look he gave me made me feel beautiful. I have never felt so beautiful.

His warm hand caressed my outer thigh and squeezed tightly. It then moved up my hip to my waist. Finally his fingers teased their way up to my breast. His large hand cupped my breast while his thumb stroked my now erect nipple. I moaned into his mouth at the new sensation. I didn't want it to stop. Without warning, Jacob lowered his head down towards my body, taking my nipple into his mouth. I practically screamed at the amazing new feeling. "Jake!" I moaned loudly. Jake pulled away and smiled at me. It was the smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Can we please finish what we started yesterday, Bells?"

I giggled and brought my hand to his jeans, unbuttoned them, throwing the zipper down in a hurry. Jacob's eyes made me melt. He helped me take his jeans and boxers off, throwing them to the ground. I allowed myself a moment to take in the view of naked Jacob hovering over top of me. I bit my lip so hard that it almost bled. I moaned as Jacob laughed at my ogling. I was checking out my best friend and I did not give a damn.

Jacob took my jeans off faster than I could even think to unbutton them. It was his turn to stare. He sat on his knees and stared at the wetness between my legs that was only covered by a thin material. He looked in my eyes, asking for permission to go further. Without any regrets, I nodded. Jacob put his finger on my clit, rubbing it softly. I started to pant. His finger slid past my underwear and entered quickly. I took a breath of shock. "Geez, Bells. You are really tight." He moaned under his breath. He slid another finger in, making me moan louder. "I need to get you loose. I don't want to hurt you." A strange mix of desire and worry was in his eyes. I grabbed Jacob's shoulders and brought him down to me. "Please Jake. Just fuck me. I need you." I moaned into his ear. I didn't need to tell him twice.

Jacob pulled his fingers out and ripped off my underwear, throwing it to the floor along with the other clothes. He hovered over me and placed his tip at my opening. His eyes were melting into mine as we just stayed there, drinking in every second of this moment. "Are you sure, Bells?" He asked one last time in a caring voice. I took a deep breath and nodded.

I let out a huge cry of pain when he thrusted into me. The pain was horrible. I know he was being gentle but damn, he was big. I looked into his eyes and he almost looked like he was about to cry. I felt horrible for letting him see the pain. He didn't want to cause me pain. He brought his face down to mine and kissed me all over before settling his mouth on my lips. "I am so sorry, baby." He whispered between kisses.

"Just… don't move yet." I took another deep breath, trying to recover. Jacob watched me carefully. When I nodded my head, Jacob thrusted slow and gentle. With every thrust the pain became pleasure. I was moaning loudly as he filled me inside. "Oh fuck…" He moaned. "Bells, I love you so much. You are so beautiful." He moaned again, staring straight into my eyes. He continued his gentle thrusts while kissing me passionately. His hands massaged my breasts, his thumbs circling the nipples making them hard. My legs wound tightly around his waist. My nails dug into his skin, making him moan passionately.

As my nails dug deeper into his back, the faster and harder his thrusts became. My body tighten around his member, letting him know that I was about to cum. My head spun as the orgasm hit. My best friend did this to me. My hot best friend who I was very much in love with. Jacob looked thrilled and excited as he watched me. I searched for his mouth, kissing him passionately again. "Jake, I love you." I moaned into his mouth. His body tensed and I felt him cum inside of me. He let out a loud moan and a growl came from his chest.

He rolled off of me and lay beside me. "Bells, did you really mean what you said or was it just a heat of the moment thing to get me off?" He asked as he rolled to his side, his hand on my bare stomach. I bit my lip in thought. I already knew the answer, but what would this to do us? If I say no, it could have just been meaningless sex. _Ha, bullshit. _I thought to myself. This sex wasn't meaningless. It meant so much too both of us. We fucked our friendship over big time. We might not be able to recover this time. "Jake, I do love you." I sighed. Jake cupped my face in his hand and made me look at him. "Then why do you seem sad?" Why was I sad? I just lost my virginity to my best friend. "Well, I kinda promised that I would marry this vampire. And have him be my first on our wedding night." I tried to sound as if I was joking but Jacob was still pissed at the mention of Edward. "So you just wanted to fuck me?" Jacob was pissed. He jumped up from his bed and stared at me with anger in his eyes. "Wanted to practice on me so you can be amazing for him, right?" Jacob grabbed his cut off jeans from the floor and threw them on gracefully.

I jolted up and grabbed his arm. It seemed to calm him down some. "Jake. Please. Just listen to me for once and quit being so stubborn?"

"The queen of stubbornness asking me to quit being so stubborn." He chuckled happily.

I chuckled with him. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "Jake, I love you. So much. I am just so scared, though." I felt so self conscience throwing my feelings out there like that. Jake makes me so vulnerable. "I don't want to be in love with you and then lose you to imprint." The words I spoke made Jacob hug me tightly. "Bells, you'll never lose me. _If _I imprint, I will fight it."

"You can do that?" I looked at him in shock. For once, I had a small ray of hope in my heart.

"Of course. I know the elders will make a fuss out of it, but being with you is worth hearing them bitch and whine for decades." He smiled at the attempt of a joke. "So please don't be scared of losing me to imprint. It will never happen."

I was hugging him back, emotions overwhelming me. I can have my Jacob? My Sun? He could be mine? I smiled so brightly that I was sure I could literally light up a room.

"So, Bells, I know guys usually ask this before losing their virginity to the girl but, you wanna go on a date?" He gave me a wicked grin.

I crushed my lips against his and kissed him urgently. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I felt his arousal under me, his jean shorts the only thing between us. I pulling away with a moan. "Well, Bells?" He asked carefully.

"I guess I should go return a ring." I said with a smile on my face. Jacob smiled with me. The warm smile that I loved. I kissed every space on his face as he hugged me tightly. _I want my Jacob. Edward will understand. He would want me happy._ I sighed happily. _I have no regrets._

* * *

_**Hope you liked Bella and Jacob's first time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I always wanted to do a Jacob Point of View and thought it would be really good in this chapter.**

Reminder: I still do not own Twilight, nor will I ever.

Thank you Anonymous Syd for reviewing!

**Anyways, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew it was pointless but here I was driving down the familiar driveway with trees on either side of me. I knew that Edward wasn't going to be there but maybe Carlisle or Alice can tell me when I can expect him back. Alice already knew, she had to. My future probably faded away the second I left Jake's bed. She had to be worried. I am surprised she hasn't checked on me yet.

I parked in the driveway next to the Alice's 911. Alice never leaves her car out unless they had company. I froze, my whole body tensing up. Maybe they did have company. An evil coven of vampires who can destroy us all. My fingers reached for the keys, readying to flee but I was too late. My door was open and a hand was helping me out of the old truck. "My love." A familiar velvet voice poured into my right ear with a pair of lips to match. Edward was here. In Forks. Edward's lips were on my neck, before making a quick appearance on my lips. He came to look at me and the look in his cold black eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"What, Edward?" I gasped in fear. Edward pulled away and stared at me with pain on his face. "I smell him. _Inside _of you." I keep forgetting about the inhuman senses that everybody around me had. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Edward, I am so sorry. That's why I came here." I took a deep breath, preparing to crush my first love's heart. I was about to end a relationship, a future. I have never done this before. "I wanted to return the ring." I could tell by Edward's expression that my words came out like sharp knives, pinning him straight in the heart.

I attempt to put my hand on his chest but he pulled away too quickly. He stood in front of me, back turned. The only thing moving was his torso as his breaths come out rushed. "If it's sex you want, I'll do it. Right now." I didn't believe that those words had come out of Edward's mouth. I walked towards him, planting my feet in the dirt with a stomp. "What? You think this is about sex?" As soon as I let the words out, Edward's hands were all over me. His lips crushed against mine, trying to get me to kiss him back. I tried to push him away, but being a human makes things a little difficult. He was like an anchor stuck to the ocean floor. I just didn't have the power to move it- to move him. "Edward, stop!" His hands were under my shirt around my waist, clawing at my skin. I was shivering from his cold touch. It felt so wrong having somebody other than Jacob touch me. I wanted nothing more than have his hands on my body instead of Edward's. "This isn't about sex! I love Jacob!" I yelled loudly.

A blurred ran past my eyes with a loud crunching noise and a huge force pushed me towards the ground. Disorientated, I looked up to see what was happening. A huge russet wolf, _my _wolf, was fighting with Edward. The noise of the fight was horrible. Just as soon as the fight had begun, the fight had ended with Emmett holding back Edward and Jasper using his powers to calm down Jacob. "What is this about?" Carlisle spoke calmly from the porch. Jacob phased quickly and threw on the shorts that were tied around his ankle. "That horny bastard tried to rape Bella!" I shudder at the word. Edward wouldn't do that to me. Edward looked over to me, and noticed my discomfort. "Bella, love, I lost control. I am so sorry." Jacob growled a silent warning and ran over to me, wrapping me up into his arms.

Carlisle gave Edward a disappointed look and walked towards him slowly. "Jasper, you can stop now. Emmett, let go of your brother." His voice was commanding. He was the Alpha of his coven and it shown in his voice.

"Did you really have intentions on hurting Bella?" Carlisle asked him loudly for all to hear. Edward looked straight at me. "No. I would never hurt my love on purpose. I just thought it was what she wanted." Jacob growled again. I knew he was imagining everything Edward was talking about. "Maybe you should take your own words to heart. _Wait for her to say it._" Jacob spoke through his teeth.

"Bella, can I please be alone with you and explain this? I don't want to lose you." Edward looked miserable. It almost made me want to run into his arms. "No." Jacob growled, clenching his arms around me tighter.

"Edward, I don't think that's best." I said quickly, looking at my feet. I didn't want to see pain in Edward's face anymore. I still love him, it may not be the love I have for Jake, but it's still enough to make me want him happy. "I just think you should take your ring back." I fumbled with the heavy ring on my finger and carefully unwrapped myself from Jacob's body. He growled towards as a warning as I started to walk towards the Cullens. Tears came to my throat. I feared that this will be the last time that I will see the Cullens. Jasper sensed my pain and a calming feeling washed over me. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled towards Edward, grabbing his hand softly and placing the ring in his hard palm. Edward breathed in my scent and closed his eyes. Jacob let out another warning growl and I quickly returned to his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt horrible for being upset all day but Jacob knew that I needed time to get over all of this. He dropped me off at my house and took patrol for the night. It gave me a good chance to hang out with Charlie. We ate the pizza that he ordered and watched the football game. He tried to explain it to me but I got lost. We talked a lot about him and Sue. He wants to pop the question. I gave him the sweetest smile I could. How could he be so open to marriage after it already messed up the first time? I envied his courage.

"So speaking of engagement, I noticed that you aren't wearing your ring today. Everything all right?" Charlie took a long sip of his beer, pretending not to care.

"Actually, Dad… I broke it off today." My voice was dead and empty. I thought Charlie of all people would ignore the wedding subject.

He sat forward on the couch and placed his hands between his knees, sighing. He quickly muted the tv and cleared his throat. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. I feel better for him, the look in his eyes when I gave back the ring." I shuddered as I recalled the memory that was just a couple of hours ago.

Charlie nodded his head and took another sip of his beer. "So why'd you do it? I never thought you two would end it." A light of hope was in his eyes. He didn't want to show how much he was grateful for me ending it with Edward. He pulled on his best poker face and tried not to do a touchdown dance.

"Um, well, you're gonna hear it from Billy anyways." I took a deep breath. "Jacob and I, well, we are kind of a thing now."

A bright smile appeared on Charlie's face. Forget about poker faces, he was way too happy. "Well, that's just awesome, Bells. I'm proud. You couldn't do any better than Jacob Black." He let out a happy chuckle.

I cleared my throat as I rose from the couch. "Well thanks for your support, dad. I think I'm gonna head off to bed now, it's been an exhausting day."

**Jacob's POV**

I could smell leeches all over the place. But they weren't the "_bad"_ kind, so I couldn't do shit about it until they sat foot over our line. I growled as loud as my wolf would allow me. I knew _he _was here. I wish I could rip and burn that motherfucker to ashes. I followed the scent and realized that that bloodsucker was headed for Bells house. I let out another growl, letting the pack know that I need their backs.

_What the fuck is going on, dickface? _Leah was such a sweetheart.

_Cullen. He's headed towards Bella's house. I don't trust him after that stunt he pulled. _A growl raised in my chest again.

_The bitch probably decided to go back to him. _Leah was glowing with the hopes that soon somebody will be as miserable as her. I let out a warning growl towards her and got in position to launch.

_Jacob. Leah. Enough. _Sam's Alpha voice became present. _Jake, you go to Bella's house. We'll be on your planks, not far behind._

With Sam's permission, I ran off towards Bells. Not like I even needed his permission from that. I will rip through anything that's standing in the way of Bells. Sam growled at my thoughts.

I was on the beginning line of Bella's back yard when the scent stopped. He was there, looking up through the window at her. I ran fast on all fours.

_What the fuck are you doing here, leech?!_

"Jacob, relax. I wanted to talk to you." His cold voice dug into my ears.

I stopped a few feet in front of him and waited for him to continue.

"I need to see her. One last time. My family and I will be leaving tomorrow. We are going back to the Volturi to tell them that Bella died in the process of changing. They'll believe it, unless Aro reads any of us. I am, however, too broken up for him to suspect anything. Then I am leaving for Alaska, well the rest of my family stays with the Volturi." _Good riddens. _"But I need to see her first."

_I will not risk her life like that. You looked fucking psycho the last time you were around her. You _forced_ yourself on her!_

"I know, I am truly sorry for that. I just couldn't deal with the pain of losing her. Not like that. Not to you. But you can trust me. I will never hurt Bella on purpose." I growled at his words. I couldn't help but to think back about earlier today. The one he looked when he forced himself on her. Anger jolted through me.

_You see her once, and then you leave. Cullen, if you fuck up, I will kill you and your family._

Edward nodded his head at me. "I'll still let you kill me when I'm done with my goodbyes." His words confused me. He wanted to be dead. I couldn't help but to mentally grin. Maybe that's why he was running off to Alaska.

**Bella's POV**

I could have sworn that I was being watched as I finished writing my mother's e-mail. I shivered at the thought and then pushed it aside. I will deal with it later. Plus, Jacob is running around the forest and I always feel safe with him around.

_Mom,_

_ Actually, the wedding is off. Sorry that you bought that new dress! I'll take you and Phil out to dinner and you can wear it. I actually want to come visit soon. With… a friend. Well, Jacob. I hate to sound like a harlot, but we're together now. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. Dad couldn't hide his excitement at the news._

_ Message me soon,  
Bella_

As I typed my name in, I heard it behind me. I shivered as the familiar voice dug into my skin, making it at home. I quickly got up and turned to him. "What are you doing here? Jacob's on patrol, he'll kill you if he sees you." Edward pushed his lips together making a thin line. "He knows I'm here. We made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"If I get to see you one more time, my family and I will leave." His words jolted towards my chest. _My family and I will leave_. His family can't leave. I haven't even had a chance to properly say goodbye. Tears raced to my eyes as I fought off the memories of The Cullens. Suddenly, a pair of cold arms were around me and Edward was cooing in my ear. "Edward, you can't go." I managed to choke out between sobs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks again, everybody for the reviews! Thanks again to Anonymous Syd who is reviewing with every update! c: I really appreciate it.**

First, I need to apologize for some of the reviews. I do not how this story ended up in the Edward section, but it did and I am sorry! Please understand that originally this story was going to be more back and forth between Edward and Jacob but I decided against it recently. So sorry to all the angry Edward fans!

Secondly, this is a short chapter (for me) about 1000 words only and two pages when typed on Word Office, BUT I have many other chapters to post, so no worries.

Lastly, this chapter has a lot of Edward in it and I apologize but I think Edward needs closure and plus I have plans for this whole scene, I promise.

* * *

****  
I tensed up as Edward's hands wrapped around my body and traced the exposed skin of my lower back. Feeling my cheeks turn into the shade of my truck, I pulled away, wiping my tears with my long sleeve. "I just- I didn't get to give your family a proper goodbye, and I don't want to run you guys off just because things with us ended." Words were rambling out of my mouth as soon as they could.

"Bella, you're not the reason we are leaving. The Cullens just want different lives. Carlisle and Esme want to settle somewhere deep in the woods of Hawaii. Alice and Jasper want to go to Italy and protect the citizens from their own vampire villains. Rosalie and Emmett want to travel the world. As for I, well, I just want to be alone with my books." I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe anything that I was hearing. "You aren't going to be a family anymore?!" I yelled so loudly I knew that Charlie could have woken up. Edward put a cold finger to my lips, sending a shiver down my spine. We stayed quiet for a while, him leaving his finger on my lips as he listened for Charlie. He took a relieving sigh and dropped his finger. My (apparently) heavy sleeping father was still asleep.

"We are still going to be a family, Bella. We are spending holidays together and we'll be in touch with one another every day. We just all want our own lives and with nothing anchoring us here…" He looked at me sadly, the pause in his voice was heavy. His eyes were a sad, cold black. I quickly wondered how long it was since he last ate. "…we can go away and do those things."

My heart was shattering silently between us. I knew that the Cullens weren't my real family, but they felt like it. Alice is like my sister and Emmett is the awesome brother that I never had! Not to forget the beautiful young leaders of the coven that have become so much like another pair of parents to me. How could they do this? How could they leave me? I took a deep breath to steady my suddenly dizzy head. No, I will not be selfish anymore. I will not drag the Cullen family through the same annoying "mine" phase that I dragged Edward and Jacob through. Mainly because they weren't mine. "Can I see everybody before you guys leave?" I asked curiously, my heart sinking at the thought of saying a final goodbye to my second family.

Edward smiled that crooked smile and looked deeply into my eyes. "I don't see why not." With those words, I was suddenly on his back and we were out my bedroom window. At first I tried to watch the blurring forest, enjoy my last vamp run, but my eyes were getting dry and tired. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but to think of the first time we ran together. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen since I laid my eyes on Edward's angelic face. I remember trusting him more than anybody else in the world. It was so simple back then, too. I didn't have Jacob in my life, so I wasn't hurting him, Edward, or myself. If I never met Jacob, I would be married to Edward in two months and my heart would not be beating anymore. I shivered at the thought. Then again, I wouldn't have put Jacob through the pain that I did. He wouldn't have to choose between me and the pack consistently. He wouldn't even be a wolf right now! I sighed happily, thinking of Jacob having a happy, normal life. Edward heard my sigh and tensed his body up. I can sense a small smile playing at his lips and I was immediately afraid that I gave him hope for us.

As my thoughts ended, we were there; the beautiful mansion. I bit my lip in heavy consideration as Edward placed me on my feet. "Bella, I should tell you that we have, um, company over." My body tensed up at his words and suddenly, I felt unsafe. Where is my Jacob? Was he watching me in the woods? Would he know if anything bad happened to me? Edward placed his hand on my cheek, trying to comfort me. He looked as though he was about to speak but we were quickly interrupted by Alice's voice. "Bella!" She said cheerfully as she walked out onto the front porch, Jasper leaning on the doorframe and staring deeply into my eyes. I felt the calming sensation through me. "Thanks, Jasp!" I yelled towards him with a weak attempt of a smile. Alice's arms were around me quickly and I heard her chuckle muffle in my hair before pulling away. "We need to have a girl talk! We have people for you to meet, though, so it will have to be later." She winked at me and quickly skipped towards the entrance. Edward grabbed my hand to balance me and suddenly my frozen legs were moving towards the mansion. I wanted to run. The Volturi were here, they had to be. They found out about me and Edward breaking up. They want to change me themselves. Would the Cullens try to stop them? I shook my head at the thoughts, trying to empty my head. Of course, they would stop them, especially Rosalie, she doesn't want me to have the vampire life.

We stepped through the door of the intimidating house, and walked into the living room. I searched the faces of the vamps as everybody's eyes targeted mine and Edward's intertwined hands. The Cullens were sitting happily on the couch, and in between them were three gorgeous women. They're eyes were golden and suddenly, I felt slightly better. I still had no idea who they were and I was confused as to why they were here. "Bella, this is the Denali coven. Irina, Tanya, and Kate." Alice's words echoed through my mind like a broken record and my eyesight started getting blurry as I tried to stare at the faces of the new vampires. I felt my legs give out from under me. Instead of hitting the floor, I felt cold arms around me. Edward's lips were on my face, smothering me in kisses. As much as I wanted to, I had no energy to reject them. It was as if, suddenly, all my worries have come crushing onto me, crippling me. Carlisle was over to me in a second. "Edward, take her to your room and place her on the bed. I'll go get some water." _What a wonderful reunion. _I thought with a sour expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yes, I changed the title of the fanfic, I think this fits it better.**

**Know now that this chapter is a bit jammed, because I had too much coffee before writing it and I had a lot to put into it.**

**I am happy with this chapter. It's emotional. Just be warned. I think an emotional goodbye is the best goodbye. c;**

Thanks everybody for the reviews and such!

* * *

I awoke with a groan. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were watching me carefully. I lifted myself into a sitting position on the bed that Edward had bought for me a long time ago. Alice suddenly smiled. "Alright, she's fine. Now get out so we can have some girl time." She pushed on Edward and Carlisle's backs, forcing them out of the room. She shut the door as soon as they left and skipped to my side, sitting next to me on the huge bed. She grabbed my hands into hers and smiled. "I've been having visions." She said simply. "Well, duh." I said with a small laugh. "Good visions!" She smiled as she corrected herself.

"I saw you in a couple of years, which confused me because I thought I couldn't see over the mutt—I mean, Jacob." I looked down in fear. Will I lose Jacob later? Is that why she could see me? "No, worry wart, you didn't lose Jacob!" She spoke as if reading my mind. "I saw you two _together_. You were living together and married! I even think I saw some kids in the picture. Maybe two or three." I imagined it and how perfect it would be. A life with Jake. Marriage and kids, things I didn't even want before just this second when I thought of how perfect it would be sharing it all with Jake. "There's more! Charlie has a struggle. I don't want to go into detail, but I _have _to tell you that you can be expecting a baby brother and sister!" She winked at me excitingly. My mouth opened wide in shock. Not only was I shocked that my dad will be having kids with Sue, but I was shocked that Alice was telling me all of this. Usually she doesn't want to tell me about my future, she wants me to find out on my own and experience it my own way. I couldn't be happier, though. I smiled widely and waited for her to go on. Her expression suddenly becoming worrisome. "There is something that Edward was urging me to tell you… Jacob imprints." Like that, my heart sunk to the ocean floor. I felt all the blood drain from my face. The hole that Edward created almost a year ago, that Jacob healed, was now urging to rip open. "Edward thinks that you two will break up and he'll have you back, but I don't see that. Instead, I see you guys getting married! So whatever happens with the imprint, I don't know, but you guys still stay together." She smiled at me reassuringly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and tightly embraced her. "Thank you, Alice. For this." I mumbled into her hair, knowing full well that she heard me.

Tears were coming to my eyes as I pulled away. My last moments with my vampy sister. Jasper entered the room and carefully walked over to hug me. "Goodbye, Isabella. Let's keep in touch." He said as he quickly pulled back. His smile was as southern as his accent. I smiled back and nodded. Alice stood from the bed and grabbed Jasper's hand. "We will stay in touch, Bella. I need my shopping buddy!" I groaned at the thought of shopping. Alice laughed at my reaction and they headed for the door. "Oh! One more thing." Alice said quickly. "Edward finds somebody else. He didn't want me to tell you, afraid that it will push you away, but I thought it would only be fair that you know he will be happy, too." I smiled brightly and with that, Alice was gone. Rosalie took her place, which surprised me. "We all decided on personal goodbyes." She said with a cheerful smile. Of course she would be happy at the thought of saying goodbye to me. She shut the door, and sat next to me on the bed, pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped in surprised and hugged her back hesitantly. "I am so happy for you!" She said cheerfully as she pulled away. "Alice told me about your future. I am so glad that you will have a wonderful, happy life, even if it is with that mutt." She patted my hand and stood. "Thank you for choosing life, Bells." It was so weird hearing her say Jacob's nickname for me. It was beautiful but unfamiliar. As fast as this conversation was happening, I didn't even notice until now that my mouth was still aimed for the floor. I quickly recovered and smiled at her, nodding my head slightly.

Emmett was next in the room. He looked sad when he entered, his head down, but then he looked at me, a bright smile crossing his face. "Well, I can't say that I'm entirely happy." He said as he grabbed my hands, pulling me up to him. He searched my face before hugging me quickly. "I'm glad that you'll be happy, but damn, I was really looking forward to having a badass sister like you." My cheeks flushed red at the compliment. "Edward will find another girl." I reminded him. Emmett chuckled loudly. "Yeah, maybe so, but she won't be as fucking awesome as you." He carefully punched my shoulder and winked at me.

After Emmett left, Carlisle and Esme came and gave me hugs, along with a piece of paper that had everybody's new numbers on it. Finally, Edward came in and shut the door behind him. I felt slightly uncomfortable, being in a closed room with him, with a bed surrounding us. He clearly felt my discomfort and decided to stay at the door. His gaze wouldn't meet mine. He focused on his feet instead. "You know that you'll be the only one, right?" His words bugged me. I rose to my feet and walked towards him. "Edward, you'll find somebody else, remember?" I placed my hands on his shoulder. "That may be true, but I won't love her as much as I love you." He grabbed my hands into his. "You're special to me. You're special to this family. We could have been so happy together. I mean, I am rather happy that you won't be a monster for the rest of your life, but I'll be heartbroken that I won't be there to enjoy your humanity with you."

"We can stay friends." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't think saying goodbye to Edward would be this hard. I couldn't help but to remember a time where I almost killed myself because he left, and though I don't feel that way right now, I still feel… crushed. A part of me is dying. Within two days, I have ended a relationship, an engagement, and a different life path. I pushed through my emotions as hugged Edward tightly. "Please stay in touch with me." I didn't know what else to say, and the words seemed to fit since I have heard them so many times today. Edward returned my embrace and sighed sadly. "Of course, if that is what you want." His kissed the top of my head. We stayed like this quietly for moments before he pulled away. "I should be getting you home. Charlie will be up soon." I hadn't realized that the sun was coming up until Edward mentioned it. We quietly walked through the house, no traces of anybody else, and headed for the door. We stayed quiet as Edward ran us fast through the woods.

He set me on my feet in my bedroom, and without losing the touch of my skin, pulled me into a tight hug. "I will be here if he messes up. I will be the one to fix your heart next time. I'm so sorry that I left you." He kissed my head again. "I will always be in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan." Then he was gone. I felt the horrible pain of being alone as a light breeze entered from the window. I had just lost a part of my life. I had lost the Cullens. Tears fell as my face fell into my hands.

"Oh, Bells. I am so sorry for your horrible night." I nearly jumped out of my skin once Jacob's voice filled the empty room. "Geez, Jake! Don't scare me like that!" I slapped his bare chest and for a moment forgot about the family that I have just lost. Jake pulled me into his arms and hugged my tightly as I cried on his chest. "I'm sorry you had such a rough night, Bells." His words instantly calmed me, and made my heart beat faster. He made me alive. Hell, he kept me alive. I may have had a horrible night, but Alice assured me that I will have a wonderful future. I kissed his chest. "It's okay. I'm home now."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter involves some Sam POV, which I couldn't help but to do.**

Hope you like it!

* * *

"There's the wolf girls!" Embry shouted cheerfully as he entered Emily's house. Emily and I held our titles in pride, a smile crossing each of our faces. We loved our wolves. Paul followed behind Embry, seething at the sight of me, as usual. I really have no idea why Paul hates me so much. Sure, I slapped him in the face, but that was a long time ago and I thought I was doing it for Jake. Honestly, I didn't care what Paul thought of me, it only matters what Jake thinks. "You mean, Wolf girl and her sidekick, Vamp girl." Paul mumbled as they walked towards the small living room of Sam and Emily's house. I laughed it off.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Seth cheerfully ranted to Quil as they walked through the door and into the living room. It was still uncanny at how much Seth has turned into Jacob. I couldn't help but to smile. I hope my future step-brother finds a good girl some day.

Jared and Brady walked in silently, not making eye contact, obviously in thought.

Then my heart practically flew out of my chest when the man of my dreams walked into the house. His eyes eagerly met mine and a giant smile filled his face. I felt my stomach pull tightly in arousal. He chuckled and quickly as I realized that he and almost everybody else in this house could smell me, my cheeks flushed red. Sam walked in behind him. "Jake, maybe you should Bella for a walk." He said with a grin, his eyes on Emily. I watched the couple for a second as they embraced. The power of imprint… it's weird. Sam looked like he was in pain before his fingertips touched Emily, now he looks better than ever. Alice's words from three months ago haunted me. I couldn't believe Jake will imprint. It will be my worst fear coming true. As if reading my thoughts, Jake pulled me into a tight hug. "Walk with me, my Bells?" He used the deep husky voice that told me he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

We walked out of the house, our hands knitted together. With a lot on my mind, and Jake being so tired, we just seemed to be extra quiet as we walked down the shore of First Beach. As the sand hugged my toes with each step, I used this time to try and clear my mind. I gripped Jake's hand tighter. I couldn't let the thoughts go. It didn't help that I haven't talked to the Cullens in three months. I would love to have Alice tell me that everything will be alright but she seemed to be busy all the time. I haven't tried calling her, afraid of hearing something I don't want to. Maybe I should call her and stop waiting for her to call me. I'm really considered and maybe I'm just worrying about nothing. Alice did say that he somehow forgets his imprint. Is that even possible?

"Alright, Bells." Jake stopped abruptly in front of me and placed his hands on my waist. "What's going on?" He stared in my eyes, my fear seemed to be mocking me in his. I shook my head and attempted a fake smile. "You know you can't lie well." There was no joking in his expression. He just looked scared.

"Jake…" I sighed out his name. "Alice told me about a vision she had. I just can't get it out of my mind."

"Should I be scared to ask?" He said narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"You imprint on somebody." My voice broke and my eyes darted towards the sand. Jacob dropped his hands and slowly I felt us breaking apart. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Then I could keep him for a little bit longer. "And you go back to Edward?" He seethed out. I quickly looked up to see him stare at the ocean.

"Jake, no. You just, you imprint." His eyes turned towards mine, a look of relief in them. "That's it?" Jake laughed slightly. I felt my eyebrows raise in anger. "'That's it?' Jake, you imprint on somebody else! You fall in love with somebody else! I will lose you!" I slapped his chest hard and stomped off the opposite way. How was this not a big thing for him? He was going to fall in love with somebody else. Did he just think that this was going to be payback? For putting him through so much when I was with Edward?

Jake grabbed me by the waist and in a quick motion, turned me around to him and crushed his lips to mine. All my anger seemed to melt away and I was quickly kissing back. I whimpered when he pulled away. "Even if this vision is true and I imprint on somebody else, I will _never _love anybody as much as I love you." I know I should be happy and let it go, but I was not happy. I'm sure Sam said those exact words to Leah at one point, now look at them.

**Sam's POV**

Once Jacob became Alpha, I have really been acting strange. My feelings for Emily haven't been as strong and I feel horrible. I just feel like the imprint is the only thing keeping us together. "Babe, I'm gonna go for a run." I whispered down to her as we got out of the shower together. She ran her hands against my wet chest. "Well I guess it is a good excuse to have me take another shower with you." She said the words seductively. On any normal day, I would attack her and make love to her if she said something like that, now there wasn't really an effect and that scared me. "Definitely." I whisper back to her, trying to match her seductive tone. As I pulled away, I couldn't miss the disappointment in her eyes.

I quickly put on shorts and rush outside. Where would I even go? I didn't have anywhere I wanted to go. I tried to think of the last time I was truly happy before the imprint. I sighed reminiscing the cave in the rocks on First Beach where I proposed to Leah. _Why must it be that place? _I thought but I was too late, my legs started rushing towards it. I wondered who was on patrol tonight and who had just heard my thoughts.

_I'm trying not to intrude in your thoughts, Sam. I'm sorry. _Seth's sympathetic voice was in my head.

I sighed. He can't let this get back to his sister.

_I'll try not to think about it when I'm patrolling with her_. He tried to assure me.

I ran to the one place that I know that I shouldn't be at. Why was I even headed there? What would I get out of this? I don't know what was going on with me but for some reason, this place seemed like the simplest place I can be at.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the familiar beauty sitting on the edge of the cave. "What are you doing here, dog?" Leah's voice was filled with anger. I quickly phased and put my shorts on, sitting next to her. "I don't know. I've just been acting weird lately, needed a simple place." Leah snorted at me. "And this heartbroken place is a simple place?" She retorted.

"I just needed to think about who I was before the imprint." I stared out into the ocean, knowing how easily this conversation can get awkward. "Wait, why are you here, then?" I thought out loud, my head snapped back to look at her.

"I just need a quiet place to think. I come here when I need that." She said with an expression that I couldn't quite read. She didn't look angry or sad. Just emotionless. "Hell, maybe I'm just a masochist and enjoy hurting myself. After all this place is the worst place in the world to me." She spoke to nobody.

I felt the sting in my heart. I hated how much I hurt Leah. She was such a nice girl and I was so in love with her. We lost our virginities to each other. I sighed remorsefully. I sank down and placed my head in my hands between my knees. What is going on with me lately? I have never thought about Leah since the imprint. Suddenly I felt a familiar hand on my back and a shock of emotions ran through me. I gasped quietly.

"Look, I know that things are really fucked up between us, but—" Leah sighs in thought. "Maybe you can tell me what's wrong?" I look up at her from my hands, laughing a bit. She wants me to talk to her about how I'm feeling? After I broke her heart? What's wrong with this woman? She quickly removed her hand, searching my expression and stood up. "You know what, fuck you. I was just trying to help, prick." She spat at me before heading for the forest. I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. "Leah, I'm sorry." She turned around to look at me, all anger in her face. "I just don't see why you would want to help me after everything that had happened."

She looked down at our feet, pulling her wrist free. "You know how I feel about you. As much as I fucking hate you, I still love you. I want to make sure you're alright." This conversation has turned awkward, and I know that I'm not the only one who felt it. Leah had never told me her feelings, sure I have caught her thoughts from time to time but it's nice hearing her say it.

I ignored the awkwardness, changing the subject quickly. "I have just been acting _really _weird lately. The imprint..." I studied her expression when I said the word, she kept her eyes on our feet. "… Well, it doesn't feel the same." She looked up at me in confusion. "And today I thought of the last time that I was truly happen, and all I could think about was being here with you, on my knee, begging you to marry me." I closed my eyes. I spoke way too much. I was not planning on saying any of that. "How does one lose an imprint, Sam? I think you're just bi-polar." She retorted angrily. She was so cute when she was mad. The little v line that formed in between her eyebrows. The way her lips pout. She has always been so beautiful. She hasn't changed since we were last together. I still felt the love I had for her from back then, too. _Fuck wolves. Fuck heritage. Fuck imprinting. _I seethed. I felt my body start to vibrate. "Sam?" Her beautiful voice called out in a calming tone. I missed that fucking voice. I miss her. This fucking wolf thing took so much from me, and hell if it's gonna take away the woman I love.

I crushed my lips against hers suddenly and threw my arms around her waist. I tried to put as much love into the kiss as I could. I love her, she had to know that I still loved her. Without kissing back, she pulled away, punching me in the face. I couldn't help but to feel like Jacob. I know he's gonna rub this in my face later. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, Uley?!" She yelled before phased and ran off. Then my actions had hit me straight in the face.

_ Fuck. What did I just do?_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my favorite chapter so far!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

I reached my hand on the door knob of Charlie's house, trying to hide the smile that was playing on my face. The night replayed in my head.

Jacob had pinned me up against an old tree along the outskirts of the beach, kissing me frantically. Anger pulling at him from our earlier conversation. He feared that his was going to lose me to Edward again. Jacob's warm hands were everywhere; it felt like my body was on fire. I didn't care if anybody saw or heard us; I moaned and screamed in pleasure. I pushed off my shirt and the look on in Jacob's eyes practically made me climax right there. He started kissing my heavy breasts, and pinching my hard nipples through the thin material of my bra. I wanted him badly. I placed my hand on the large bulge and started rubbing him against his jean shorts. He moaned with pleasure and dropped his head to my neck, sucking in the flesh and nipping at it. "Fuck, I need you, Bells. I need to be inside of you." He groaned against my neck.

We raced to get each other naked, him ripping my panties to the ground. "Hope those weren't your favorite." He teased. I didn't care if they were my favorite. He could rip any of my clothing off of me as long as I get him inside of me.

Jacob picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his bare waist. Without any warning, he grabbed my bottom and slammed me down onto his massive erection. I screamed his name in pleasure. This wasn't like the first time we made love, were it was gentle and sweet. This was hot, passionate sex. He slammed into me hard and fast, biting my neck and then my lips. We have been deprived of this for the past three months. He's always on his Alpha duties or I'm always at work or college. Tonight we gave each other no mercy, both having the best orgasms ever. I shivered at the thought and bit my lip. I can't wait to see my Jacob again.

Suddenly, the door flung open, ripping the handle from my hand. "Bella!" My mom's body crushed mine in a tight embrace. I was in shock and I was embarrassed. I was just thinking of fucking my very hot boyfriend. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. After a while, Renee pulled back and studied me. My blush deepens when I imagined how I looked. Messy hair, backwards shirt, swollen lips. Panic came to my mind. I searched her facial expression, waiting for anger to cross. Instead, a bright smile. "You have to tell me everything!" She squealed, reminding me so much of Alice. My heart ached at the resemblance.

Renee grabbed my hand and pulled me into Charlie's house. Why the hell was she here? I didn't mean to sound rude, but she absolutely hates Forks, why would she come back so unexpected? Usually she tells me when she's coming up. A horrible thought hit me then. Maybe somebody died.

My eyes started searching frantically for Charlie. I took a relaxed breath when we entered the kitchen and I saw him sitting at the table, surrounded by empty beer cans, and a fresh one in his hand. His eyes were down, he stared at nothing, and his expression was unintelligible. "What's going on?" I asked in fear. "Where's Phil?" I suddenly noticed there was no man attached to my mother's hip. Charlie cleared his throat loudly and gave me a dark stare.

"No, it's okay." Renee caught Charlie's actions. "She needs to know." My heart raced quicker. I tried to calm down, telling myself that I could be overreacting and Phil wasn't dead.

"Phil and I have had an argument and decided to take some space apart." My heart dropped. This was worse than Phil being dead. Phil broke my mother's heart, it was easy to see in her eyes. "I asked Charlie if I could stay here with you for a week." She looked over at me once more as she continued. "But I didn't know somebody else was keeping you busy." She winked at me.

Charlie beamed with happiness, suddenly coming out of his shocked stupor. "Yup, my girl broke up with Cullen to be with a good young man." He bragged.

"Edward seemed like a nice boy. I never understood why you two broke off the wedding for some native on the res." Renee obviously forgot how charming my Jacob is.

"Mom, Edward was really protective and he had… a lot of demons to cope with. Plus, Jake is my best friend. When he kissed me, I knew that I didn't have a future with Edward anymore." I looked down in pain remembering how hurt Edward was. I hope he's happier now.

"Well now she's with Jake. A good boy." Charlie took a sip of his beer with pride.

"Well obviously she's with him." Renee winked at me again. I sucked in a breath, biting my lip, waiting for Charlie to understand the hidden meaning in her words. Thankfully, he just sat there smiling at his beer. "Mom, let's talk in my room?" I offered. She looked down at Charlie and then back to me, understanding my displeasure.

We quickly rushed up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed and watched Renee shut the door angrily. That's the reaction I thought I would get out of her earlier. "You haven't told Charlie?!" She yelled in a whisper. I sighed, uneasy. "Mom, Charlie loves Jacob. I don't want to ruin their relationship."

"The longer you hold off on telling him, the angrier he will get. That poor boy will end up with a bullet in his ass." Renee put her hand to her hand and rubbed her temple. "How does Charlie not hear you two having sex? These walls are thin, trust me, I remember."

The imagine of my parents having sex rushed into my head. "Ew. Gross." I said as she chuckled lightly. "We did it at Jacob's house." I quickly answered, changing the subject of my mother's sex life.

"Does he still live with his dad?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do when Billy spills the news to Charlie on one of their bonding fishing trips?" Renee was get frustrated.

"Billy doesn't know. We made sure he was gone before doing anything. He's usually always at the Clearwater's lately."

Renee sighed and sat next to me. "You need to tell Charlie eventually. Besides, have you been safe? That's the only question that matters." Her eyes searched my frantically.

I thought about the two nights that Jake and I shared together. "Yeah." I lied. Thankfully Renee could never tell when I'm lying, unlike everybody here. She let out a relieved sigh. "What did you and Phil fight about?" I quickly changed the subject.

She groaned and threw herself back onto my bed. "He thinks I'm too immature."

"Well isn't that true?" I snorted, looking back at her. She gave me the evil eye and poked her tongue out of her mouth. "Exhibit A" I mumbled as I fell back towards her and wrapped her into my arms. Her waist has always been so tiny, I envied her.

"He's an idiot if he lets you go." I kissed her forehead lightly. It's true. My mom is a wonderful person. A great cook, a great mother, and a faithful wife. Anybody would be lucky to have her. I hugged her tighter. This woman doesn't deserve a heart break.

**Leah's POV**

What the fuck is wrong with people? First Jacob takes Miss. Vamp back, which I am not done beating the crap out of him for, and now my ex-fiancée kisses me? He's cheating on his current girlfriend, too! The nerve of that fuck. I mean, what's next? Seth and Paul becoming best friends?

_Fuck that. Seth's a pussy. _Paul's voice entered my head.

_Sam kissed you?! _Seth ignored Paul's comment.

_Crap. _I thought. _Why would I choose now of all times to phase?_

_ Well you had to somebody was on patrol, moron. _Paul had no remorse for anything he said. It just made me want to beat him up even more.

_Yeah, right, Barbie_. Paul laughed loudly. I growled.

_Sam kissed you? Lee Lee, what did you do? _My baby brother, my poor, poor, innocent baby brother. I hope he never gets his heart broken.

_Fuck, Leah. Just spit it out already so Seth will calm down._

I replayed the memory of Sam and I at the beach earlier. Seth growled. _That asshole is still dating Emily?_

I sighed. What the fuck was I suppose to do about this? Take back the cheating idiot who broke my heart so long ago? Or could I let him go again? Maybe it would be easier this time. I thought about that for a while. All the thoughts of Sam and I flooded into my head. No, no, it would definitely not make it any easier. As much as I hated myself for it, I was still madly in love with the jerk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have new followers! :D**

Thank you everybody for reading and favoriting/following.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I missed you, Bells." Jacob's voice flooded my blurry mind. I didn't need to roll over to know that he had climbed through my window in the middle of the night and was about to lay down with me. "You just saw me a couple of hours ago." I groaned tiredly, a smile on my face. The mattress shifted under the new weight and his arm snaked around my waist. "Too long." He moaned in my ear, nipping at it. I twisted around in his arms to face him. He didn't have a shirt on, as usual, and he had fire in his eyes. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it as badly as he did. I ran my hand up and down his chest, leaning into kiss the russet skin under my fingertips. A thought came to mind and I stopped. I sighed and pulled away.

"We can't do this." I whispered to the ceiling. Jacob moved into my view, trailing kisses down my neck. As much as I loved the sensation, I had to be good. "Jake, seriously. We can't do anything here." Jacob looked up at me, biting his lip as if begging me to change my mind. I groaned at the urges inside me that were begging to touch him.

"Charlie won't hear." Jacob's husky voice was in my ear. As on cue, Renee knocked on Charlie's wall, telling us that she can hear everything. Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Renee is here. Charlie offered her his room." I whispered through my teeth. I hated that I never seemed to have alone time with Jake. How I couldn't touch or kiss him without people interrupting. "Jake, let's move in together." I whispered cautiously.

Jacob pushed up on his arms to look at me. "You're serious?" I couldn't tell the emotion in his face and suddenly I regretted every word. It was completely silent except for our matching breaths. What if I scared him off? What if I lost my sun? Was he happy? Or mad?

I nodded my head in the dark, knowing that he could see it. "I know that we have only been dating for three months but well, we both love each other, and you're my best friend. Who would be a better person to share a house with?" I tried to explain myself. As soon as I quit speaking, Jacob hugged me tight and kissed me fiercely. "Yes, Bells. Let's do this." My body sprung forward in a sitting position and I looked back at Jacob with a huge smile on my face. "Really, Jake? You're not freaked out that it's too soon?"

Jacob sat up beside me and placed his large hand on my thigh. "No way. I would love to live with you, honey."

"Oh, Jake!" I yelled excitingly in a whisper, throwing my arms around his neck. "We'll start looking for places tomorrow when you get off of work." Jacob whispered in my ear, kissing my neck lightly. "And I'll start looking for a job." He chuckled.

**Sam's POV**

The morning couldn't have come soon enough. My mind was having a war all night. I wanted the night to be over with but then again, I didn't want to face my reality. I know Emily is probably worried that I didn't come home last night, but how can I face her after what I did? I hung my head in disappointment. This all feels like one long nightmare. What was I suppose to do? I was losing my imprint and I didn't even know that it was possible. Who would I talk to?

After a little while of considering my options, I headed towards the Black's. Old Quil hasn't been feeling good lately, and Billy is the only elder I feel like I can talk to without my secrets getting around. I snorted at myself. I have no secrets. The whole pack had to know everything by now.

_You cheated on Emily?! _Embry's booming ran through my head as if on cue. With a sigh, I phased back, putting my shorts on. I didn't need to be reminded of how horrible I am.

I knocked on the flimsy door of the small familiar red house. Within seconds, Jacob was at the door. The friendly smile on his face made it clear that he hadn't heard the news yet. "Sup Sam?"

"I need to talk to your father… alone." My tone was full of remorse. Jacob nodded and stood to the side, letting me through the entrance. "Dad, Sam's here for you! I'm going out with Bells for a bit, I'll be back in a couple hours or so!" Jacob voice boomed through the small house before stepping out onto the porch. I waited for the door to shut when I started through the living room. I took in a heavy breath when I got into the kitchen, where Billy parked his wheelchair at the table. "Sam! What may I do for ya?" He was always an idol to the kids on the res. He had such a hard life and yet here he sits with a smile on his face. He is the definition of man. I envied his courage and strength.

"Billy, I need to talk to you about something. I would like to keep it between us as much as possible, though." I said as I sat in the chair across from him.

"Of course."

"Well, is it possible for an imprint to wear off?" I asked quietly like I talking about the boogie man.

Billy's eyes turned wide at me. "I'm guessing not." I answered for him.

Billy cleared his throat and looked at me thoughtfully. "Though I have never heard of it happening, I guess it could. Obviously it's happening to you… Right?" His eyes searched mine frantically.

"Yeah, I just don't feel the same for her as I use to, and my emotions for Leah have become stronger." Just saying her name made my heart beat faster. I cursed myself silently.

"You've fallen back in love with Leah?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's like we never broke up. Like I never imprinted. My mind is picking up where I was before the imprint."

"Well the whole point of imprinting is to keep the Quilette wolf gene going. Maybe it's possible that your love for Leah overpowered the imprint for Emily. I don't see how it's not possible. You could still have a future, a life, even kids with Leah and still pass on the gene." Bully shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you imprinted on the wrong person." I laughed darkly at his word. Is that even possible?

Oh how I hoped that it was possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AHH, this chapter was fun.**

**Thanks to everybody for all the attention that you are giving to this fanfic, I really appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoy this awesome new chapter!**

**Also, I still do not own Twilight. *sigh***

* * *

"I think this place is perfect, Jake. Let's get it!" I shouted excitingly as I jumped up and down in the small living room. It was a pretty house on the res and it was affordable! $650 a month, rent to own. Of course, I only make $800 at Newton's but with Jacob getting a job, we should have enough to live happily and comfortable here in this perfect house.

Jacob smiled brightly at me. "I'll talk to Paul's uncle about it."

I hated Paul and Paul hated me, so I was sure if word got back around to Paul that we were trying to rent his uncle's place, Paul will convince him to say no. I seethed for a minute until Jacob grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe we're doing it, baby!" He voice boomed in my head. I tapped on his shoulder, imagining my face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Jacob laughed and set me back on the hardwood floor, grabbing my hands into his. "Are you sure you want to live with a messy wolf?" He teased, kissing my fingertips.

I blushed at his light kisses. "Only if you can live with a stubborn, dull human."

"Oh honey, you are far from dull." He kissed my nose quickly. "Stubborn? Yes, very much." He chuckled. I pouted my lips out, pretending to be hurt. "But I love every part of you." He kissed my lower lip and started smothering my face with kisses.

Within seconds, multiple wolves were howling outside. Jacob stopped in his tracks and his head jolted towards the door. He grabbed my hand and we raced out of the house, shutting the door behind us. I suddenly feared that something bad was happening, or somebody bad was here. My heart picked up speed. "What's going on, Jake?" I asked frantically.

Jacob let go of my hand and took off his shorts, tying them onto his ankle. If I wasn't so in fear, I would have taken this opportunity to check out my perfect boyfriend. "Tribal meeting. You're coming with me. Charlie will probably be there with Sue." He said in his Alpha voice, his inner wolf taking over. In one quick motion, Jacob's beautiful russet skin turned into beautiful russet fur. He kneeled down in front of me like a horse, allowing me to climb on top of him and straddle his back. Once he made sure I was safely on, he jolted into the woods.

We were at the outskirts of his back yard in seconds. Everybody was there, in human form. Nobody had told Charlie about the wolves yet, but I feel like this will be the day he learns. Jacob kneeled down, letting me off, and phased back to human, pushing his short on.

We ran towards the crowd, hand in hand. Charlie noticed us at once and a smile beamed across his face. Sue greeted us with the same warm smile, before grabbing onto Charlie's arm. For a second, my heart fluttered in awe as I watched Charlie kiss Sue lightly on the head.

Old Quil didn't wait for any of us to sit down, nor did he wait for the crowd to stop talking and asking questions, he just started speaking. "I welcome you to this urgent tribal meeting, with news at hand!" I looked around to see who all was there. Charlie and Sue sat on a bench, alongside Billy. Old Quil stood beside Billy, looking worn out and tired. I had heard that Old Quil has been sick lately, this only helped the rumors to be believed true. Sam stood close to Old Quil with his eyes on the ground and a frown on his face. Emily was next to him, looking scared and confused. Seth and Leah stood beside her, a request by Old Quil that the Quilette relatives stay close together at meetings. Seth looked angry, and Leah looked pissed. The rest of the boys were standing alongside Jacob and I, facing Old Quil. We all had a look of confusion on our faces.

"Sam had experienced something that nobody in our tribal generations had for a long, long time back!" Old Quil belted to the crowd. I admired his public speaking skills. All eyes focused on Sam, his expression not changing. He didn't dare to meet any of our gazes.

"Emily." Old Quil turned to face her, holding her small hands in his large, wrinkled ones. "The elders and I have based on heritage journals and writings, that Sam had imprinted on the wrong person." Emily started bawling as the words hung in the air. Everybody gasped, and Leah closed her eyes in defeat, biting her lip hard. She knew the pain of losing a loved one all too well, first with Sam and then with her father. Charlie looked at Sue, confused, and she waved him off, promising to explain later.

"Sam had belonged to another before imprinting and once Jacob took over his rightful heir of being Alpha, Sam's eyes have changed, and he did not see you in the same way anymore. The imprint is broken. In fact, if Jacob phased first and became Alpha, Sam would have never imprinted on you." No way… Is this even possible? Suddenly I noticed that all eyes were on Jacob, who looked disappointed. It was quiet for a while as everybody took in the words that were being preached. Emily looked at Sam, her eyes begging him to look back at her. When he didn't look back, she focused her gaze on Jacob. "This is your fault!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, dropping Old Quil's hands and running towards Jacob.

Jacob pushed me behind him protectively, and face the wrath of Emily. He hung his head down and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." He whispered, barely audible. Emily slapped him hard in the face three times before Embry grabbed her from behind, pulling her back. I thought that maybe I should have done something but by the time everything hit me, it was too late. Emily refused to look at anybody, keeping her shame hidden behind her hair as Embry continued dragging her towards the others.

"Leah, as Sam's natural imprint, you are ordered to look deep into his eyes. For he is a changed man, and see what fate lies ahead of you." Old Quil continued, heartlessly.

Leah snorted, refusing to look at Sam, who was still looking at the ground. "You want me to force myself to imprint? On some asshole that left me in pieces? Fuck you!" She spat at Old Quil, her whole body vibrating with the threats of phasing.

Seth grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't get kicked out of the tribe, Lee Lee. Play nice." He begged.

Leah shook her head and threw her middle finger up at Old Quil and then running off into the woods. Sue chased after her, already knowing that it was pointless. She glared at Old Quil before disappeared after her daughter.

It was suddenly deadly quiet. All that was hear was Emily's sobs, Embry's coos of comfort, and Jacob's heavy breathing. I stepped aside to look at him. He looked crushed. He really did blame himself for all of this. "I did this…" He said to nobody, proving me right. I pulled his giant face into my small hands, forcing him to look down at me. "No, it is not. You were meant to be Alpha, you can't help that. You did nothing wrong." I whispered to him before kissing him passionately. He kissed back, feverishly. All of his sadness showing in the kiss. My heart was silently breaking as I felt the pain and guilt that Jacob now held inside.

"Leah will look into Sam's eyes and Sam's into hers, and they will see if their fates have changed." _Old Quil was a dick. _I thought, sounding like Jacob.

Sue emerged from the woods alone, ignoring the heartless old man that stood before everyone, and walked straight for Charlie, who had his mouth open in shock, as if he just witnessed a murder. Sue grabbed his arm, lifting him up with a tug, and they started walking off together. "There's some things you need to know, Charlie." Sue said before the entered into the Black house.

Old Quil sat on the ground, chanting a Quilette prayer, indicating that the meeting was over. Everybody started talking in hushed whispers. Sam stayed motionless, and emotionless, his eyes still on the ground.

Jacob seemed to be happier than before. He grabbed my waist, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my forehead. He marched us toward Emily, who was still being restrained by Embry. "Emily." Jacob called out. Emily looked up at him through her hair, no emotions on her scarred face. She just looked blank. "let me take you home. It's the least I can do." Emily was quiet for a bit, deep in consideration. She then nodded her head and stepped towards us, her thin jacket falling off her shoulders and onto the dirt. Emily and Embry both reached down to pick it up. As their eyes met, I witnessed the amazing event.

Embry's mouth opened wide in awe, his eyes glued on Emily's. It looked as if Embry was only on this Earth for her, to be whatever she wanted him to be. Like Embry was a blind man, seeing for the first time. He wasn't here by gravity anymore, he was here by her—_for _her. She had become his everything with just one stare. He dropped to his knees in amazement, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh no. Not again." Emily whispered with a crushed look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter was kinda more of an experiment. I didn't know which way to go with it but I thought this would seem cool.**

**Because college is starting again, I have been very panicky and moody, so I have let it shown in Bella! She can take all my stress, I'll just go be happy with her hot boyfriend lol.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. Again, thanks everybody for the likes, follows, and reviews!**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

A loud slam of the back door interrupted everything. "I can't believe you!" Charlie yelled over his shoulder, back at the house. He looked angry and hurt. He started walking straight to me, giving Jacob the evil eye. I shivered as it reminded me of a certain vampire who had done the same action once. "Bella, let's go home." Charlie placed a protective hand on my wrist, tugging me softly. I yanked my wrist away and Jacob tightened his grip on my waist. "Dad, what happened?" I questioned.

"Sue broke up with your old man." He said sadly, trying to hide the pain but failed. Then his expression changed to anger. His eyes straight to Jacob. "But not before spilling the news about these… _monsters_!" Jacob growled at the word. Charlie's eyes went back to mine, avoiding Jacob as if he never existed.

"Dad, Jacob is not a monster. You've known him all your life." I said frantically, trying to reason with him.

"Which is why if pisses me off more! Hiding something like that from me? Kid, you know you could tell me anything!" He spat at Jacob, his eyes pleading. "Now I have to worry about my daughter's damn safety when I thought you were the safest person in the world!" Charlie's eyes went back to mine, avoiding Jacob as if he never existed. "And _you knew_! You knew for so long and you didn't even bother to tell me!" He sighed at me. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore, Bells." My heart broke a little bit at his words. I always hurt him. I always hurt everybody. "And what if he hurt you, Bella? I mean, look at that poor Emily girl with her scarred face!" Everybody had heard, including Embry. A growled rumbled from his chest. Charlie grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me away again. Away from Jacob. A jolt of anger ran through my body.

I pulled away from Charlie, this time with force. "Jacob would _never_ hurt me." I said through my teeth. He looked even more hurt. I have never disrespected him verbally. I felt horrible for it instantly. "Look, Dad, I'm sorry, but Jake has control. I know he won't hurt me. And I would have loved to tell you that my best friend turns into a wolf but it wasn't my secret to tell!" I paused looking up at Jacob, who smiled down on me. "I love Jake, and as long as he wants me, I'll be with him. Here. On the res." Jacob nodded, his smile turning brighter. I smiled back, in spite of the battle going on with Charlie. And since he was already mad, this might be the only time to tell him. "Jake and I have decided to move in together." The words rolled out of my mouth so easily.

Charlie's eyes opened wide in shock. "Bella, no. Hell no. We are leaving. Now." He spat out, grabbing my wrist for the third time. By this time, I noticed that everybody but Embry had their eyes on us. My face flushed red from the attention. "Dad, no. I'm staying here with Jake." I said a little softer as I pulled my wrist free again.

Charlie looked at me with astonishment. A long second before he stomped off towards his cruiser.

I took a large deep breath as everything registered in me. I turned towards Jacob, and sighed. "I'm tired." Even though it was only 4 in the afternoon, I was so exhausted. My mind has been emotionally drained. Today was just too much. I hoped for a better tomorrow.

Jacob picked me up off of my feet, interrupting my thoughts, and took me inside, straight to his room.

**Leah's POV**

I have no idea how long I have been running for, it had to be several hours now. All I knew was that I'm not stopping now. It was starting to get dark, and I covered more land than I ever had before. But I knew Seth was still on my tail. I had stopped at a stream earlier in the woods for a drink, when Seth had run up. He let me in on the things that I missed at the meeting. Embry imprinted on Emily. Poor girl. She has to go through this again. Though, Seth told me some more stuff, something about Bella standing up to her dad, I could only focus on my cousin being in so much pain. Wolves had hurt her so badly and more than ever I hated myself for being one. Seth tried to comfort me, but I didn't deserve it. I told him to go home and look after mom. He didn't.

So here he is now, chasing me through the country. _Lee Lee, please!_

_ Seth, I'm not doing it! Fuck!_

_ Why? You'll be with Sam! You'll be happy again!_

_ I don't want to imprint, Seth! I just want to be human!_

_ You are. _He tried to reason.

His words bugged me. I stopped and turned to face him, crutching into a launching position. I growled, showing all of my teeth. Seth whined a little. _Does this look human, Seth?!_

Seth sighed. _No… But this does. _Suddenly my head was flooded with old memories of me through Seth's eyes. I have changed so much over the years that it was heartbreaking. I was suddenly overwhelmed and my legs gave up from under me. Seth stopped the memories and stalked towards me. I growled again, fully intent on attacking my own brother if I had to. _Go home. Now!_

Seth whined but finally listened. I was alone.

I stood up on all fours and started running the opposite way of Seth. _Fuck home, I'm never coming back_. I thought bitterly.

**Bella's POV**

_"Edward, don't! I yelled through the glass of his room as I witnessed his bone crushing grip on Jacob. With every second that passed by, I saw my Jacob dying slowly. I slammed on the window, clawing at it. My nails had blood on them from scratching too hard at the stone hard glass. I looked at Jacob with fear in my eyes. He looked back at me pleading eyes before they finally became lifeless. I fell to my knees and screamed. It was all my fault._

_Edward turned his attention to me and smiled, his eyes blood red and I had feared for my life. Edward looked like he wanted to kill me and I had a feeling that he might just do that. He disappeared from the Cullen's yard, leaving Jacob's mangled body behind. I stayed on my knees, staring at the love of my life in defeat. I didn't even turn around when Edward's hand touched my shoulder. "I did it, love. We can be together now. I did what you requested." I looked up at him in shock and anger. I wanted Jacob dead? As if! I turned my view back to the window, and for once noticed the reflection. My heart stopped in fear but then I noticed, my heart was never beating. My eyes were red. My hair was blonde. I was Jane. "Good." I said emotionless._

I jerked awake, my body jolting into a sitting position. I panted as I checked my pulse. "Still pumping." I joked darkly. I looked at my hands through the dimmed sunlight, guessing that it had to be around 5 in the morning.

I was then full aware of Jacob's loud snoring. I giggled and looked back at him. My eyes trailed along his body, stopping at his full morning wood. _I wonder what he is dreaming about. _I thought as my eyebrow raised up. There's always been something I have wanted to try with him. I bit my lip and grabbed onto his boxers, careful not to wake him up.

When his erection sprung out, I leaned my head down towards him, taking him into my mouth. As I moved my tongue up and down him slowly, I heard him moan in his sleep. It pushed me to start sucking, taking him deep in my throat. "Mmm, Bella!" He said loudly in a raspy morning voice, before I clamped my hand onto his mouth. Billy was here and still sleeping. Unlike my father, his father was not a heavy sleeper.

I used my hand stroke him while I sucked and nipped the tip of his head. I swirled my tongue around and around, making small moans escape his mouth. He grabbed me by the hair and started thrusting into me. I moaned at the dominance, sending vibrations into his manhood. He continued pumping hard and fast into my mouth and I continued dancing around him with my tongue, until he reached his release and warm liquid filled my mouth and down my throat.

"Holy fuck, Bells!" He shouted in a whisper, as I brought myself back up to eyelevel. "What a way to wake up a guy." He chuckled a bit. "I'll be sure to do that to you tomorrow." He winked at me, sending blood straight to my cheeks and a giggle escape my mouth. Then the time hit me. "Jake, I should probably be getting home."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against his warm body. "Do you want me to come with you, honey?"

"We both know that won't be a good idea." I frowned. Jacob and Charlie had always had a good relationship, and over one conversation, one night, it was gone. I needed to fix this. "But you should come over a little later, and try to talk things through with him" I got up and kissed his nose before putting on my shoes.

My mid was a million miles away as I drove along the familiar road. I couldn't stop thinking about last night and everything that had happened. I wonder how Emily is doing. I'll be sure to check on her later. And Sue broke up with my dad? But why? Sue loves my dad. Did he freak out that much whenever she told him the news? Maybe _he_ actually broke up with _her_. But why on Earth would this man give up the woman of his dreams? Maybe he got cold feet about the wedding. I don't blame him.

I rushed into the house, expecting to see Charlie on the couch. He wasn't. I walked into the kitchen, assuming he was reading the paper at the table. No sign of him. Maybe he never came home last night. My heart started beating faster as a new thought crossed my mind. Maybe the Volturi came and took him when they noticed that I wasn't here. Oh God!

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, panting as my thoughts raced. I threw Charlie's bedroom door open.

"Mom, have you seen—" I was cut off by shock. As soon as I opened the door, there they were. My topless father wrapped around my barely covered mother. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, waking them both up. Charlie flew off the other side of the bed with a grunt. Any other day this would have been comical but now, I was too blind with confusion.

I was angry. This pushed me off the deep end. I can feel it, I have gone crazy. I feel as though I couldn't catch a breath. I was hyperventilating. I was gonna pass out, I can feel it.

"Baby girl, it's not what it looks like." My mother tried to explain, putting her hands up in defense. Then her eyes followed mine, seeing her wrapped up in my dad's sheet and nothing else. "Okay, maybe it is." She dropped her hands, sighing. She started crying and smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm just such an idiot. I messed everything up with Phil, and what do I do the moment I get away from him? I get drunk and sleep with my ex-husband. Phil is never gonna forgive me." A sudden wave of nausea hit me. I didn't have time to walk the two steps into the bathroom. I started dry heaving but then vomited on the hallway floor. I fell to my knees, as Renee tried to talk to me. I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I was too exhausted to understand.

I've done it. The Volturi have done it. They have made me go insane.

* * *

**What do you guys think about the whole Renee and Charlie thing? Too much drama in one chapter maybe?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter seems to be really scrambled. I had a bad case of writer's block but I wanted to update before college starts up again.**

Anyways, I got some really awesome reviews and more followers from the last chapter. I'm glad Renee and Charlie's hook up was TwiHard approved! *overlyhappyface*

**I figured that I would make Bella face the real world more in this chapter. If something that traumatic happened to her, she would obviously have problems. So I decided to give her my chronic panic disorder. I'm mean, I know.**

**OBVIOUSLY, I am not SM, so I do not own this wonderful series of art. *sadface***

* * *

Charlie ran out into the hallway, fully dressed. "Honey, are you okay?" I didn't respond. It felt like my mouth was sown shut. My heart raced at the thought and suddenly I was scared that it was true. I frantically clawed at my lips and let out a small scream. "What's wrong with her Charlie?!" Renee bent down to examine my face. Her hands were clammy against my dry hot face.

"Charlie, we need to talk!" Sue busted through the front door, angrily. Renee and Charlie both jolted their view to her sudden entrance. She stopped at the top of the stairs to view Charlie's ex-wife at the top of the staircase with a mere sheet wrapped around her body. Renee's eyes opened wide and she gave a questioning look to Charlie. "You're dating Sue Clearwater?"

"Engaged!" Sue called up, her bottom lip trembling in anger.

"She broke up with me." Charlie corrected them both with sadness in his voice.

"Sue, I told you to knock!" Jacob's voice filled the room along with his large footsteps. I looked straight at him, my eyes begging him to come save me. As if reading my mind, his eyes came straight to mine and his mouth opened a little in fear. "What's wrong with Bells?"

"So you break up with me and then you bring the monster over?" Charlie flew down the staircase, blocking entry for Jacob. I wanted to say something to them, to tell them to stop but I couldn't speak. I have no idea what has happened to me. Maybe I have just really gone insane. "Charlie, something is wrong with the love of my life. I am not a monster, I am your best friend's son and your soon to be son-in-law, but that can't happen if you don't move so I can take her to the hospital." Jacob protested, picking up Charlie by the shoulders and moving him to the side from him. Charlie was too astonished by Jacob's speech to do anything for his actions. I wanted to laugh but a small smile was all I could produce. I watched as Jacob hurried up the steps towards me, picking me up in one swift motion. He gave me a large smile, I knew it was fake, though. He just wanted to try to cheer me up. "You look like hell." He kissed the tip of my nose before turning to look at Charlie. "I'm taking her to the hospital. When you two get over your little teenage relationship drama, swing by and give the hospital her insurance. Honestly, you two need to grow up and quit acting my age." Jacob spoke loudly as he walked us down the stairs, pass the living room, and out the door. The last thing I remember was passing out in the passenger side of my truck, Jacob's hand wrapped tightly in mine.

I awoke in a hospital bed, tubes and wires all over me. I groaned loudly. _At least I was asleep when they placed them. _How I hated needles.

"Bells?" His voice was like air and suddenly I felt as if I was stuck in a tornado and needed air more than ever. A smile lit his face when he noticed my heart racing on the monitors. "I love giving you that reaction." He said as he placed a hand on my cheek. It felt so good to have his touch. "What happened, Jake?" I mumbled tiredly. He sat on the bed with me, holding my hand tightly in his. He pressed his lips together creating a thin line on his face. He took a deep breath before speaking. Which scared me and my heart started pounding away again. "Bella, you have to calm down. It's nothing too serious." His words helped a little, but not really. "Dr. Cullen just said that you were mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. Oh, and you were having panic attacks. He said you should be put on something to calm you down. So he went ahead and prescribed Lexapro." He risked a look at me, searching my face for any reactions. Panic attacks? That's it? I thought I was dying. I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Jacob seemed confused at my actions. "I'm crazy?" I laughed loudly again. _Called it._ I said to myself. Oh, God, now I'm talking to myself! I laughed louder. Jacob kissed me on the forehead as he got up. "You've always been crazy, Bells. Nothing's really changed." He smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"She's awake!" Carlisle said at the doorframe. He looked like an angel. Why would he be a doctor when he could be a model? "Yup. Wide awake." I smiled brightly. It was nice to feel happy. "Well you have a few visitors who are very eager to see you. I'm gonna go start your discharge papers. I'm assuming Jacob told you what had happened?" I nodded at him with a small chuckle before he disappeared in the hall.

Charlie, Sue, and Seth walked in together. By the way Charlie and Sue held on to each other, I only assumed that they had made up. Sue smiled brightly; it almost looked like she was glowing. Charlie kissed the top of her head. "Bells, we're so sorry for being such kids today." Charlie was embarrassed at his actions, that was clear by his red cheeks. "I gotta thank Jake… Again. He kinda pushed us into fixing everything. Sorry about everything, son." He gave Jacob a warm smile. It was so nice to have them fixed. Sue pulled away from Charlie to give me a quick hug. I had the chance to look over her shoulder and examine Seth's face. He looked a mix between confused and happy. "What's on your mind, Sethy?" I asked as Sue pulled away. Her and Charlie exchanged a knowing look.

"Well, Bells… I don't know how to say this." Charlie seemed embarrassed again. Sue blurted out the words for him. "We're pregnant!" My mouth went wide with a smile as my eyebrow raised up in question. "Way to go, old man!" Jacob exclaimed loudly, throwing up his hand towards Charlie, who just barely tapped it with his own.

I can't believe it. Alice was right. I managed a small laugh. What the hell else is she right about? _Everything._ I silently hoped. _Well, maybe not the imprint… _My heart dropped at the thought. My worst fear suddenly became extremely real.

* * *

**Whatca think?! :D :D  
**  
**I would really love some feedback. That way I know what you guys would like to see in the future of this fanfic. c: c:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hate to say that I will be taking a very long break from writing, as I have just broken up with my boyfriend of 2 and a half years. Please bare with me doing that time.**

**I really hope you like this chapter!**

**I really enjoyed doing Leah's POV. I think SM should have focused some more on her.**

**Btw, in case you didn't know, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

It's been a long, lonely month… And I couldn't be happier. I can't believe I even had the thought to go back. Screw Forks. Screw Sam. Screw the whole tribe!

I had started a new life here in California. I'm living in a shack outside of town. I have food, shelter, and water. That's all I need.

I've been happy here, and although there are times where I lay in bed wide awake, secretly begging for Sam to magically appear by my side, I still have a good life. Sure, I feel as though I have already imprinted, like I'm being pulled towards Sam, but that's not going to happen. To keep that from happening, I decided that I will quit phasing and eventually stop being a wolf and stop all my animal needs.

I missed my family, though. So today I have decided that I will go into town and call them from a payphone, just to see how they are doing. I was too scared of calling them sooner, I was afraid they might be able to talk me into coming back home, but now I'm certain that they don't have that power over me anymore.

I quickly walked to town, going to the closest store, and reached into my pocket. I sighed as I pulled out the contents of my jeans. One quarter. One short phone call. I felt as if I was in prison. I jammed the quarter into the slot, trying to remain calm. I'll get money eventually. I'll get a job. Hell, maybe I'' even stand on the side of the road and beg for it. But eventually, I'll get something to live on.

"Hello?" A strange voice answered. Who was this person and why was she answering my house phone? I got pissed as the thought of Seth having a girlfriend crossed my mind. No way is that runt turning into that manwhore Paul. Through closed teeth, I quickly responded. "Is, uh, Sue there?"

"Leah?" The voice caught me off guard. How did this person know my name? I hardly knew any of the girls from the Res.

"Who the hell is this?" My anger finally caught up with me.

"Bella Swan." Oh, great. The vamp girl is at my house. But why?

"What are you doing in my fucking house?" I tried to play nice, but I just can't with her. She hurt Jake way too many times. Worse of all, she left the pack to pick up the broken pieces of him.

"I came over on request from Seth. He wanted to hang out." Why the fuck isn't she with Jake? Is she fucking Seth now? My body started vibrating at the thought.

"Okay." I let out a long breath, trying to calm myself. It's just my least favorite girl in my house, hanging out, maybe fucking, my brother. It's okay. "Where's mom?"

"She's at the hospital. Again." Hospital? Again? What the fuck for?

"Is she okay?!" Some old man sat on the sidewalk, watching me. He was either waiting for the phone or eavesdropping. I flicked him off. He crumbled his face together, stood, and walked away while mumbling something about "disrespectful youth". Whatever.

"Well, there's actually some news, Leah. I don't know how you will take it, but you—Please insert a coin for more time." I threw the phone down on the receiver, nearly crushing it. "Motherfucker!" I yelled as loud as I could. What the fuck is going on in Forks?! Is my mom alright? Shit. Now I _need_ to go home. Fuck!

**Bella's POV**

"Well she hasn't changed." I mumbled as I walked into the living room where Seth sat. He chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear." His eyes were glued to the television. I let out a small giggle. All the guys in my life are the same. Well, except for one. Edward. I had a dream that he had visited me in the hospital. It felt all too real. He sat beside my bed, held his icy hand in mine, and spoke to me as if I was a confessional. "I am so sorry that I left you. I am so sorry that I pushed you away any chance that I got. I never should have. That damn Jacob Black is a lucky mutt." He hissed, and then sighed. "I guess I gave him a free pass to you when I left. I deserve this pain. I deserve it for leaving you. I know Jacob loves you and you believe he can keep you safe, but if that's true then why are you here in a hospital room? I could have protected you better." He sighed sadly. "Alice keeps showing me the visions she has about you. You'll have a life, Bella. A human life. That's the only thing that I am jealous of when it comes to Jacob Black. Well, that and him keeping you warm on the mountain." He chuckled a little as he reminisced. "It was kinda cute watching you express such human actions towards the cold." His tone turned darker then. "I just wish that the mutt wasn't thinking all those horrid thoughts. Who would have known that they would have come true?" He sighed again and pulled his hand away from mine. "I have to go. Jacob is coming back with Embry and Quil. But you don't worry, I'll be watching you every second of every day. I always have been." He left a light kiss on my forehead before exiting the room.

Could it be possible that he was actually there? It felt so real. But Jake said that he was with me the whole time. I was only out for a couple of hours, so even if Jake went to the bathroom, that wouldn't give Edward enough time to come in and say all that. And wouldn't Jake smell him?

"Earth to Bells." Jake was in vied, snapping his fingers in front of my face. Like always, he gave me that smile that made my heart beat fast against my chest. I stood from the couch and pulled him against my body. Fuck, he's so hot. I couldn't help but to press my entire body against his. He responded with a small moan against my neck. "Get a room!" Seth called out, his eyes still glued to the television. "Gladly." Jake said seductively as he picked me up off of my feet. I shrieked loudly.

He ran us into the kitchen and sat me on the counter. He bit his lip before crushing his lips onto mine. I needed this all day! Damn patrol runs. I kissed back, matching his feverish pace. His lips muffled my moan as he pressed his erection against my jeans. I started counting how long it would take us to go back to his house, take off our clothes, and have me ride him. I figured Charlie and Sue would be back from the hospital before then. As if responding to my thought, Charlie cleared his throat loudly. Jake pulled off of me, not turning around to show Charlie the huge erection that was straining to escape his jeans. "When you're done groping my daughter, you two come in here. We'll update everybody about the baby." I nodded, my cheeks flushed red. Charlie and I refused to meet each other's gazes. Things are way too embarrassing at that moment.

Jake leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, groaning. "If only I came over sooner." I giggled and kissed his nose. "It'll be easy when we move in together." Apparently Paul's uncle gave us the cabin for free. We just need to break the news to Charlie and Billy. I was too anxious to even think about doing that. I pushed off the counter and grabbed Jake's hand, leading us into the living room.

Charlie, who had a giant smile on his face, motioned for us to sit down on the couch together with Seth. Sue used one hand to grab Charlie's arm and the other to hold her lightly bloated belly. Sue went to open her mouth and speak but something caught all of our attentions.

"Mom!" Leah ran through the door in dirty, rumbled clothes and hugged her mother tightly. "Are you okay?" She mumbled into her hair.

"Sweetie, of course. Where have you been?" She immediately hugged her back, swaying her back and forth. Charlie cleared his throat again. "Honey, why don't you go sit with your brother for a second?" Sue picked up on Charlie's impatience.

Leah looked at them skeptically before doing what they say. She gave me an evil look before smiling brightly at Seth.

Sue hugged Charlie and she tried again. "Turns out we are actually farther along than we thought. We're almost four months." Charlie chuckled lightly, kissing Sue's head and holding her belly.

"You're pregnant?!" Leah jumped from the couch. Here we go. Anger. Hate. Rage. Love?! Leah ran into Charlie and Sue's arms, tears falling from her eyes feverishly. We all sat there and watch them embrace. This is the first time Leah has ever shown emotions in front of me other than hatred. It was relieving. But how long will it last? How long will she even be here?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get back in the motion of life. Sorry Bella's such a bitch. She takes over my moods a lot.**

* * *

A lot can happen in a month. Leah and I have become really close. Jake got a well paying job at a garage. I'm writing children's books while finishing up my first semester of college. Sue is bloated like crazy with my little sibling. And Jake and I finally moved in together. Charlie and Billy took it way too well, it was almost scary. Charlie asked me if I was pregnant and that's the cause of us moving in together. After I shot that down, he asked if it was because _Sue _was pregnant and I was no longer the baby. I couldn't help but to laugh at that one. I still haven't heard from any of the Cullen's since the hospital visit. Which sucks because I need to confront Edward about the dream I had a month ago.

But no matter how many things change in a month, one thing did stay the same. Here I am, in Newton's Sporting Goods at closing time. This place is the most depressing place on the planet. All the customers talk about is killing poor innocent animals or going hiking to see all the dead animals that hunters put down. I think the only ray of sunshine left in this place is Mrs. Newton. Too bad she just left. Left me here alone with her son. How… _wonderful_.

"So I heard that you're dating that kid from the res." His head floated down to my level as I washed off the counters. "The kid we went to the movies with…" He continued as if I had no clue who he was talking about. Mike put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me up, facing him. _Oh great. Here we go again. Time to dodge a kiss from Mike again._

I ignored his face, eyeing the job that I have done. I cleaned the place up pretty well after the hunters came in tracking dirt and mud on their boots. I smiled at my work. "He's older now, Mike." _And bigger_, I wanted to add. I couldn't help but to think of Jake as the kid I once knew him as. Now he's the love of my life.

Mike grabbed my hand into his and inched his face closer to mine. I looked up at him in disgust as he looked at me with desire. I pulled away and pushed his shoulder, making him trip backwards a little. How the hell did Mike get so ballsy? "I'm gonna go clock us out." He gave me a wink with a large grin and started walking towards the back room.

Well if he's punching my card, then I can leave. _Ding dong_. Unless a last minute customer comes in. _Crap_. I sighed.

Jake appeared in sight suddenly, making me smile uncontrollably and pulled me into a tight hug. "You ready to go, babe?" Oh god, that voice. I can never explain exactly how that voice affects me. I sink into him and smile against his chest. This day has been so long, all I wanna do is go home with my Jacob.

Jake felt my tension. "What's wrong, hun?" He pulled me away at arms length and I couldn't help but to feel alone from the space that had just created. I groaned. I would say anything just to get back into his arms. "Mike keeps flirting with me. He thinks that he can steal me away from you since he's older." And those words did the trick. Jake growled and hugged me tighter than before. I heard Mike's footsteps and was taken aback when Jake's lips were crushed onto mine. He kissed me feverishly. He let all of our loves passion into the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I allowed, moaning in the process. I knew Mike was watching all of this by now, but I didn't care. He needed to leave me alone for good. I felt Jake's hands caress my bottom, making me bite his lip. He went absolutely crazy and pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his thick erection at my center and I was sure that he was going to take me there in the store. I couldn't disrespect Mrs. Newton like that, though. I would just need to get him home quickly so we can finish this.

Mike cleared his throat at my last thought, and Jake let go of me, holding my hand, and acting as if he was the most innocent man on the planet. "Sup Mike?" He threw his head up towards the obviously angry Mike. I couldn't help it. I started laughing so loudly that I thought the whole town could hear. Jake wrapped his arms around me and walked me out towards my truck. I didn't stop laughing until we drove away. I just couldn't help myself. I am just such a bitch.

**Charlie's POV**

I awoke to the loudest phone ever! I don't understand why we even bought a house phone. I guess Renee was dead set on talking to people all day. She could never just go out and talk face to face. Instead we had to buy this… thing and now it's ringing non stop. I should have just gotten rid of it when she left me. Ugh, I'm never gonna get any peace and quiet. But of course, I can't understand those cell phones so this will have to do. That's why I moved to Forks all those years ago. Everybody here is just as technology impaired as I am.

"Hello?" I said with a grumpy tone. I knew it was probably Bella or Leah, calling to check in on Sue. I know that they want her to be safe and healthy but these calls at seven in the morning is just getting ridiculous.

"Charlie." I was surprised when Renee's voice was on the other line. She only calls when I'm in trouble by her or she's upset with something Bella has done… or hasn't done. Has Bella told her about the move? Is Renee angry that I let her move in with some boy? But Jake can take care of her. Much better than that Cullen boy that Renee liked so much. "I'm sorry to call so early but I had to call once Phil went to work." She sounded alarmed, or hurt.

"Renee, what's going on?" I said midyawn. "Everything alright?" I said alert, turning into my police mode.

"No, Charlie! I'm pregnant." My mouth opened wide in shock as I have just gotten hit in th efface by the news. If she's calling me while Phil is gone, that could only mean that I am the father. Of two upcoming babies… "Oh, God." I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, sorry I have been gone for so long! I have gone through a really crappy break-up, joined the dating world for the first time as a legal adult (scary) and getting so beaten by my last semester of college.**

**But I'm back!**

**I can't promise to update every day or once a week like I use to. But I promise to bring GOOD chapters, instead of my usual jammed up chapters that I felt pressured to write.**

**This chapter is one that I am very proud of!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: More cussing than normal!**

* * *

** Leah's POV**

I can feel it leaving my veins slowly. The wolf instincts. I haven't phased once since I got home, that was almost a month ago. My urges to see Sam are still on high alert, but thankfully, we both texted and agreed to not see each other until I quit phasing. He says that he doesn't want to trap me in an imprint. I feel bad, however, that he will be stuck in an imprint with me. I don't plan on being sucked into Sam's imprint orbit like the rest of the "imprintees". Once mom pops that baby Swan out, I am out of here. I don't know where. Alaska, maybe? I can kill some bloodsuckers up there. Slowly track down all the blonde bimbos, er—Denali Clan, pft, whatever.

Mom says that she's due sometime next month. Being a Quilette means that the kid is cooking at lightning speed inside her stomach oven. Fuck, I hope the kid doesn't end up like me. Or Bella. We're both fucked up in so many ways. I'm so cynical and she's so codependent. I want the baby to act like Seth. He's a good kid. He's definitely a great brother.

I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing against the table of the Swan's house. I was all alone downstairs and it was so weird. Bella and Jacob are out… doing the only thing they know how to do. Sick fucks. Charlie is at work, like always. Seth is on overtime patrol duty, thanks to my leaving. So I'm stuck on preggers watch. Thankfully all she does is sleep for 12 hours and eat for the other 12.

_Hey, Lee Lee, I need to come by and talk to Bella. First and only warning to get out of the house. _Fuck. Sam. My jealously raged through me. I've always been slightly jealous of Bella. The fact that my ex-fiance wants to talk to her just boils my blood. I keep forgetting htat Bella is all faithful and retardedly in love with Jake… but hey, she changed her mind before, she can do it again. Except this time there won't be an Edward to run to. Instead, she is left with Sam, Seth, and the gang. Also that creepy Mike kid, but he got her parent's to fire her from the store, so I know she would never run to him. She doesn't like any of the gang, that I know of. Definitely not Paul. She fucking hates Paul and he hates her. That only leaves the two suitable, single guys in town. My brother and my ex-fiance. I sigh. _Prepare for the worse, relax when you're dead._

_She's not here. She's with the horndog somewhere. _But as soon as I hit the send button, there was the knock on my door.

My pulse started racing as my wolf instincts felt the man behind the door. Every muscle, every surface of skin, every facial line. I can feel him without touching him, and that just fucking bugs me. I know he can feel me too, and that just makes me feel violated.

I hesitantly got off couch, questioning if I should really answer the door. I knew he wouldn't leave, though. _It better be fucking important. _I walked to the door in four quick steps and slowly opened it. _Just keep your eyes down low. _And so I did, and I was greeted to a pair of worn out sneakers. My wolf instincts were right, of course. Fuck.

"She's not here." I said through closed teeth. Not only from the fact that my body was vibrating from anger, but that my wolf instincts are begging me to look into his eyes.

I heard every second of Sam's sigh. The sharp intake of breath, the hitch in his throat, the escaping air rolling off of his lips. _How I craved to be the air._ I grunted. I hate myself for that thought.

"Lee Lee, this is ridiculous. Just look at me." He wanted so badly for me to imprint on him. I don't want to. He scares me. The idea of trusting him again scares me. I mean, look at what he did to Emily! …And with that thought, I responded. "Fuck you, Sam." I went to slam the door, but there his large hand was, restraining the small wooden door. I felt like our strength would crush the door into small splinters on the floor. "Do not tempt me, Leah Clearwater." He responded through gritted teeth, obviously frustrated.

Without thinking, without fucking thinking, my head springs up to meet his agonizing gaze. My heart drops into my stomach. I'm gonna be sick. I didn't realize that I was kneeling on the floor until there was a faint ache in my knees from the wooden tile. Everything spaced out but him and that fucking look that he gave me the day he fucked up Emily's life. I should hate him. But instead, here I was, on my knees, worshipping this man.

No matter how much I deny my love for him. No matter how much he hurt both Emily and I. No matter how much hatred I harbor for him. I was still madly in love with this heartless fuck. My innerwolf growled at the satisfaction of admitting it. And that just fucking kills me.

* * *

**What do you guys think? :D**

What do you think Leah will do? Run away again? Stay and be with her love? Something completely different?

Comment and let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. c:


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long everybody!**

**I hate to disappoint a lot of people but there is no Sam and Leah in this chapter.**

**However, there is a big surprise that I think most you will enjoy!**

* * *

"Twins?!" The only word my father seems to know at the moment. "Honey, calm down. We can do this!" The extremely bloated 7 month pregnant Sue said as she rubbed my father's shoulders.

Jake rushed into the kitchen and pulled my waist to him. "Babe, you need to come with me!" He said loudly before crushing his lips against mine. I kissed him back eagerly. It's been 8 hours since I've seen this wonderful man. He's been working so hard on cars to sell. Knowing that he's trying so hard to provide a good future for us just makes me want him even more. Our hot kiss was interrupted by the chrous of coughs. Jake laughed when he pulled away. "Come on, Charle, I'm living with your daughter and I still can't kiss her?"

For once today, Charlie seem to get out of his daze and laugh a barky sound. "I'm just pretending that you two have bunk beds." Sue made an amusing sound with her tongue. "Charlie, they're adults, if they want to buy bunk beds then they can." Her and Charlie shared a small giggle and then looked deeply into each other's eyes. Jake and I copied their movements.

The phone shrilled into the silent room. I jumped, Jake kissed my forehead, laughing slightly. I took a deep breath. "I'll get it." I mumbled, already heading towards the kitchen. Jake trailed behind me, hand clasped tightly on my hip.

In a swift motion, I picked up the phone, held it to my ear, and swung around to hold Jake in my arms. "Swan residences." I greeted warmly. I felt so warm with Jake around me. Not just from his body temperature, but he makes my heart glow.

"Hey baby girl, I can't stay on too long, I'm out at dinner wiht Phil. Just tell your father that it was a false alarm." Click. She hung up. False alarm? Huh? I froze as the words clicked in my mind.

I quickly put the phone back on the receiver, untangled from Jake and walked towards the living room.

"Renee said it was a false alarm..?" I said in a half question, my hands on my hips. I'm not usually this curious about Charlie's life, but this seems bad.

Charlie and Sue gave each other a knowing look and large smiles before sharing a quick kiss. I stood there impatiently, as Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Renee and I had a pregnancy scare, that's all."

My stomach dropped as I realized Alice's vision just came true. Charlie is going to have two kids. Renee's would have been three since Sue is having twins, but now... Oh fuck, Jake's gonna imprint.

I turned to look at him as an earlier thought hit e. I took a deep breath. "Didn't you have something to show me?" I put on my best fake smile. I need to calm down. Alice said everything will end up alright, she wouldn't lie to me.

Jake's bright smile spread across his face and suddenly my smile was no longer fake. He grabbed my wrist and lightly lead me out the front door of my father's old house. Jake lead me to my truck and we quickly got in. He seems so nervous. He's so quiet. Maybe I should say something to break it... But he doesn't look right. He looks... scared?

We pulled into our driveway moments later and Jake rushed to open my door. His body was suddenly crushed onto mine, forcing his warm lips on mine, moving with a force that scared me. He pulled away too early. "I hope you love this." His smile was large but his eyes had worry in them. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "If it has to deal with you then I already love it." I reassured him. I felt him smile against my lips and I was sure that it had worked.

He grabbed my hand tightly into his and lead me through the front door of our small home. He was leading me straight to the spare bedroom. He must have finished his man cave already wanted to show me. Why would he be so nervous about a room?

The door was painted purple, my favorite color, and it had a star on the top. "So strange for a man cave." I giggled. Jake gave me a hopeful look and then slowly swung the door open.

I gasped as I slowly took in the room. The whole room was painted a light purple and trimmed in darker purple. It smelled like lavender. There were homemade bookshelves built inside the wall that were painted black. The sheleves had all of my books on them. I walked to them and ran my finger along them. I gasped again when I realized they were organized based by how many times I have read them. He knew all my favorites, and it made me smile. I look back at Jake, who was leaning against the doorframe, looking up at the ceiling. I followed his gaze and gasped again. There was a small dome looking thing in the ceiling that had a great view of the sky. On top of the walls were string lights hanging down on the wall. There were pictures frames hanging on the walls that had familiar faces. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, the wolf pack... I laughed when I realized one all too familiar vampire face was missing from the walls. The frames did a pattern that lead down to a dark purple desk framed in black trim. On the desk was pictures of us, decorated by red hearts and bright yellow stars. I didn't fail to notice the writing material that was sitting there, waiting to be used.

I stood in the middle of the room on a giant rug and looked at Jake with my mouth wide open. "Jake, what is this?"

Jake walked slowly to me and grabbed my hands into his. "It's your woman cave... or writer's room." His smile was brighter than ever. I looked up at him and my eyebrow rose in question. No way did he just build me my own woman cave. "You don't like it?" Jake asked, worry suddenly in his voice. I looked at him eagerly and gripped his face into my small hands. "Baby, I love it. This is the best thing anybody has ever done for me."

Jake grinned mischievously. "Well... Hopefully the next thing will be the best." I looked at him questionably as he got fown on one knee in front of me. My heart started racing and beating against my chest hard. Am I ready for this?

Jake pulled out a small black box and opened it slowly. A princess cut, single carat diamond glinted in the light from the desk lamp. "Jake..." I trailed off. I couldn't speak but I had so many questions. Mainly, how the hell did he afford this?

"Bells, baby, I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since we sat in my yard and made mudpies. I want to marry you and have kids. I want to grow old with you. I want to watch you grow into a successful author and loving mother. Will you please make me the luckiest wolf ever and marry me?" His eyes were full of worry again. I wanted so badly to get rid of that look... But could i honestly be engaged again? Could I do this again? What if I fuck it up? I took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile. I can see myself living a life with him. I need to live a life with him. I love him.

"Yes, baby, yes!" I practically screamed in excitement. I was slightly bouncing up and down on my toes. "Yes?" He repeated me while slowly getting up. The smile on his face was contagious. I nodded my head and he crushed his lips against mine forcefully. The kiss was eager and full of happiness and joy. I felt small tears forming at my eyelids and I tried hard to keep them in but I lost it when Jake pulled away to put the ring on my finger. Jake held me tightly in his arms and started kissing every uncovered part of my torso. "I love you." He mumbled. I couldn't speak. I love you too, Jacob Black, more than anything or anybody. He smiled against my skin as if he could read my thoughts.

* * *

**Well? :D**

**Whatca think?!**


End file.
